jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:JulciaXD7722/Niewinna...
right Rozdział 1. - Powodzenia, córeczko! Odezwij się czasem do starego ojca...- krzyknął, na oko sympatyczny pan, którego łysa głowa błyszczała się w świetle słońca, a blond wąs mieszkał pod jego nosem. - Spokojnie panie Hofferson, pańska córka jest w dobrych rękach.- odpowiedziała mu pani, wyglądająca na miłą.- Jeszcze wyjdzie na ludzi. - To co zrobiła jest nie do pomyślenia... Jednak nadal ją kocham... Czasem, ciężko mi ją zrozumieć. - Tutaj, postaramy się, aby zmieniła swoje postępowanie. - Wiem, i dziękuję pani za to. Ciemne, brudne, szare. Takie właśnie, wydawało się życie pewnej blondynce. Ciągnąc za sobą czarną walizkę szła przed siebie, aby jak najszybciej uciec od rzeczywistości i, aby poczuć się przez chwilę wolna. Jednak ta chwila nie trwała za długo. Pani Smith, która już skończyła rozmowę z ojcem Astrid- bo tak ma na imię blondynka- dogoniła ją. Miała brązowe włosy spięte wysoko, a jej szary mundur sprawiał, że wyglądała na nieustraszoną. Jednak jej wyraz twarzy zdradzał ją. Była z pozoru miła, uprzejma i niegroźna. Ale jak każdy wie pozory czasem mylą... - Witaj Astrid na Obozie Dla Nieletnich Przestę... - Poprawczaku...- przerwała jej. - Obozie Dla Nieletnich Karanych, chciałaś powiedzieć. - Niech pani to powie: uważa nas pani za przestępców. - Nie. To wy uważacie, że nimi jesteście i tak właśnie się zachowujecie. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. - Twój pokój znajduje się na końcu korytarza w lewą stronę. Numer 76.- pani Smith wręczyła dziewczynie klucz.- A tak w ogóle nie przedstawiłam się: nazywam się Jennifer Smith i jestem kierownikiem tego obozu. - Tak, racja. Astrid Hofferson. - Więc teraz idź do swojego pokoju i spokojnie się rozpakuj. Na stoliku znajdziesz regulamin i radzę ci się z nim zapoznać. Potem wyślę do ciebie jakiegoś obozowicza, który nie jest tutaj pierwszy raz i oprowadzi cię. Do zobaczenia! As bez słowa ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza. Sam jego wygląd ją przerażał. Szaro, brudno, a okna były zabezpieczone kratą. Coraz bardziej przypominało to więzienie. A pani komendantka będzie jej wmawiać, że to nie jest poprawczak? Błagam... Ni dość, że na taki wygląda, to jeszcze- z tego co As wie- wszyscy tutaj obecni, są pod nadzorem kuratora, który ich tutaj usadził. Ale nie, to nie jest coś typu więzienia. Ach, ten sarkazm. Idąc po drodze zastanawiała się jak będzie wyglądał jej kont. Założyła, że będzie mały, skromny, może nawet zniszczony. I szary. Na pewno. Tak jak większość rzeczy tutaj. Znalazła. Drzwi z cyfrą 76. Ręka jej się trzęsła, gdy próbowała włożyć klucz do zamka. Udało się. Nacisnęła klamkę i... doznała szoku. Pokój był skromny, to fakt, ale bardzo zadbany. Ściana była śnieżno biała. W kącie stało łóżko, a obok stolik nocny. Przy drugiej ścianie na przeciwko stała szafa, a obok drzwi wejściowych, stały drugie. Do łazienki. Małej, ale było w niej wszystko co powinno być. Jedyny problem w tym, że również tutaj, okno jest "zakratowane". Astrid otworzyła swój bagaż i zaczęła wyciągać z niego ubrania, po czym chowała je. Skoro ma tutaj spędzić całe dwa miesiące, to czemu miałaby się nie rozgościć? Wyciągnęła zdjęcia, które zabrała ze sobą. Na pierwszym miała zaledwie pięć lat. Była na nim z mamą, której już nie ma... Której tak bardzo czasami potrzebowała. Na drugim jest z całą rodziną: mama, tata, ona i jej brat Bready. Ma on teraz dwadzieścia lat i mieszka za granicą, a co się z tym poniekąd wiąże, w ogóle nie utrzymuje z nią kontaktu. Trzecia fotografia natomiast przedstawiała ją z... Breadym. Miała wtedy cztery latka, a on osiem. Próbowała się z nim skontaktować, jednak nie dawało to żadnych rezultatów... Zaczęła myśleć nad swoim życiem, co robiła dość często, gdy wracała do wspomnień... Gdybyście ją zobaczyli, powiedzmy na spacerze, pomyślelibyście: jaka kulturalna, grzeczna i wspaniała dziewczyna. Cóż, nie pomylilibyście się. As nie była zła. Nawet do tej pory nie wie jak znalazła się pod opieką kuratora, jak znalazła się tutaj... A może właściwe pytanie nie brzmi: jak, ale: przez kogo? Rodzice wychowali ją dobrze, a nawet bardzo dobrze. Nigdy nie sprawiała problemów. Nawet jej okres buntu nie był groźny. Postanowiła, że pofarbuje sobie włosy, jednak tak bardzo bała się to zrobić, że zrobiła sobie dwa niebieskie pasemka. Jej tata w ogólę się tym nie przejął. "Ślicznie wygądasz. Świetnie podkreślają twój kolor oczu". Ale tutaj trafiła przez kuratora, natomiast do niego trafiła przez przypadek według niej. Zastanawiacie się pewnie, co się takiego stało? Otóż, nie miała łatwego życia. Niby do niedawna było dobrze. Miała chłopaka i wspaniałą przyjaciółkę... Jednak Austin- bo tak miał na imię- stwierdził, że As nie jest na jej poziomie i źle razem wyglądają. I jak później się okazało zdradził ją jej przyjaciółką. Była wściekła. Zamknęła się w sobie. Nie chciała żyć... ale żyje. Ze względu na ojca. Tydzień później znaleziono ich. Jej byłego i byłą, chłopaka i przyjaciółkę, martwych. Nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów zbrodni. Do końca nie ustalono kto tego dokonał, jednak z powodu braku dowodów, uznali As za główną podejrzaną. Sama dla siebie, przyznała się, że najchętniej zrobiłaby tak. Ale nie potrafiłaby... Tak trafiła własnie tutaj... Z rozmyśleń wyrwał stukot do drzwi. Ruszyła w tym kierunku, otworzyła je i zobaczyła dziewczynę. Miała nieprawdopodobnie długie blond włosy. Była niższa od As, jednak nie dużo. A długie i grube warkocze zakrywały jej szczupłą sylwetkę. - Eeee... Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Nie?- odparła, po czym zrobiła balona z gumy do żucia, który pękł i zalepił jej pół twarzy.- Ty jesteś ta nowa? - Tak, a co cię... - Komendantka kazała mi po ciebie przyjść. - W celu...? - W celu pokazania ci obozu... - Poprawczaku... Dziewczyna poparzyła na nią. Przyglądnęła jej się uważnie. Na jej twarzy zagościł bardzo szeroki uśmiech. Mówiąc szczerze Astrid przeraziła się. Długowłosa rzuciła jej się na szyje. - JEDNA Z NAS! Jak ja się cieszę! Już myślałam, że jesteś jedną z tych nielicznych osób, która uważa, że ten "obóz"- powiedziała z naciskiem na OBÓZ, kreśląc w powietrzu cudzysłów- zmieni ich życie na lepsze. As nie mogąc już oddychać, odepchnęła dziewczynę od siebie. Zgięła się w pół, próbując złapać powietrze. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. - Dziewczyno.... Masz niewiarygodnie mocny uścisk.- wydukała. - Gdybyś się tak często biła z bratem, też byś tak miała...- to zabolało As. Ale nie mogła winić koleżanki. Przecież ta w ogóle jej nie znała, skąd mogłaby wiedzieć?- Ale chodźmy już. Rozdział 2. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Idąc ciemnymi korytarzami, przyprawiającymi o dreszcze, As zastanawiała się. Ale nad czym? A nad tym, czy wszyscy znajomi nowej koleżanki, też są tacy mili jak ona, gdyż ta miała już plany zapoznać ją z nimi (masło maślane xdd). Blondynka dowiedziała się, gdzie znajduje się sala gimnastyczna i biblioteka. Gdzie jest pokój komendantki i toaleta. Szpadka, tak miała na imię nowa koleżanka, jak As się dowiedziała. "Jestem Astrid. Możesz mi mówić As". Dziewczyny wyszły na zewnątrz. Naprzeciwko budynku, z którego wyszły znajdował się drugi, taki sam. Z tą różnicą, że w nim zamieszkiwali chłopcy. Po środku znajdowało się boisko. Stwierdziła, że tutaj uczniowie muszą spędzać większość czasu. Za budynkiem dla dziewczyn znajdowała się stołówka. Teren obozu otaczał malowniczy las. Ale zauważyła, że ogrodzenie jest na górze owinięte drutem kolczastym. Przeraziło ją to, bardziej niż okna oprawione w kratę. - Chodźmy, przedstawię cię reszcie...- Szpadka pociągła As za nadgarstek... - Siema! Joł, cześć, hej. Różnego rodzaju przywitania rozległy się równocześnie, skierowane do Szpadki. Na nową blondynkę nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. A przynajmniej tak myślała. - A ty? Kim jesteś? I co tutaj robisz?- spojrzał na nią jeden z chłopaków. Z pod cienia kaptura od czerwonej bluzy, świeciły niebieskie oczy, które przysłaniały czarne kosmyki włosów.- To nie jest miejsce dla takich ślicznotek jak ty. - Coś ci nie pasuje?- wysyczała przez zęby, zaciskając pięści. Chłopak wstał. Zrobił dwa kroki i znalazł się przy niej. Był wyższy o pół głowy. - No, no, no. Pokazałaś pazurki.- ściągnął kaptur i uśmiechnął się.- Lubię takie.- wyszeptał. Coś pękło w As. Przecież... jak on mógł być taki... taki... brakuje słowa, żeby to określić. Nie panowała nad sobą, nie w tym momencie. Nim zorientowała się co zrobiła, dłoń zaczęła ją szczypać, a policzek chłopaka był czerwony. - Sssssaaaa... No nieźle, już cię lubię. - Bez wzajemności. - Dobra, Smark! Ogarnij się, bo dostaniesz jeszcze ode mnie!- Szpadka zwróciła się do nowo poznanego kolegi. A może "nowo poznanego wroga"?- Dobra, no to w skrócie. Ten komu teraz przyłożyłaś to Sączysmark. Ten obok to Śledzik.- Wyglądał na miłego. Jedynie co psuło opinie As o nim, to tylko to, że poznała go w poprawczaku.- A ten tu jełop (Sorry, ale bardzo lubię to słowo xdd Jakoś mi tu pasowało xdd) to mój brat bliźniak. Tak wiem, to dziwne. Przecież w ogóle nie jest do mnie podobny.- Tutaj Astrid się nie zgadzała. Byli identyczni. I to chyba za mało powiedziane...- No chłopaki, to jest As i jest tu nowa. Już po tym nie słuchała Szpadki. Przez chwilę chciała się rozpłakać. A co jeśli zarzuty, przez które się tu znalazła, są prawdziwe? No bo jeśli teraz nie kontrolowała siebie, to może wtedy też się nie kontrolowała? Może to tak naprawdę ona dokonała zabójstwa i nie kontrolowała siebie, przez co nie pamiętała tego? Teraz będzie się tym zadręczać... - A nie wiecie, czy Czkawka będzie w tym roku? - Pff, byłoby dziwne, gdyby go ty nie było.- odpowiedział Śledzik, na pytanie Szpadki. - Em... przepraszam, że Wam przeszkadzam, ale chciałabym wrócić do pokoju. - A tak. Chodź, odprowadzę cię. Ruszyły w drogę powrotną. As długo zastanawiała się nad jedną sprawą, ale kiedy zebrała się w sobie, po prostu zapytała Szpadki. - Kto to Czkawka? - A. To nie mówiłam ci? Czkawka ma w tym roku siedemnaście lat i przyjeżdża co roku, od trzech lat. Tutaj się poznaliśmy. - A dlaczego tu przyjeżdża? - Za pierwszym razem, za pobicie. Kurator i rodzice się na niego uwzięli, dlatego był tu jeszcze, przez późniejsze dwa lata. A co teraz, to nie wiem. - A jaki on jest? - Wkrótce się przekonasz... Rzuciła się na łóżko. Myślała o nim. Kim on może być? I czy ma ochotę zadawać się z kimś takim? Kimś kto jest tutaj co roku? Z tego samego powodu? Nie brzmi to jak osoba przyjazna i... bezpieczna. Rozdział 3. Ranek. Promienie słońca przebijające się przez szpary krat, rzucały światło na twarz śpiącej jeszcze blondynki. Lekki poranny wiaterek, porywał jej kosmyki włosów do tańca, przez co łaskotały ją w nos. I spałaby jeszcze długo, gdyby nie usłyszała trzasku drzwi. Przymrużyła oczy i otworzyła je. Zobaczyła sylwetkę wysokiego człowieka. Sądząc po budowie ciała był to mężczyzna. Stał do niej tyłem przytrzymując drzwi z całej siły. Był szczupły, ale wyglądał na silnego. Miał dłuższe brązowe... nie, rude włosy. A może takie i takie? Pomrugała powiekami kilka razy i przeraziła się. To nie był sen, tak jak jej się wydawało. To się działo naprawdę. Tylko, do cholery, co się tutaj dzieje? Chłopak stał przyciśnięty do drzwi i wyraźnie nasłuchiwał czegoś. Astrid wstała i jak najciszej podeszłą do niego. Chyba nie przyszedł tu, aby zrobić jej krzywdę. W chwili, gdy stanęła tuż zanim, odetchnął głęboko i rozluźnił się, po czym odwrócił z zamkniętymi oczami. Otworzył je i ujrzał zezłoszczoną blondynkę. Omal nie krzyknął, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić, gdyż mógł zdradzić swoją obecność. Oboje byli zdziwieni. As była zaskoczona. Wpatrywała się w jego szmaragdowe oczy jak zahipnotyzowana, a on natomiast w jej, głębokie jak ocean. Ich serce przyśpieszyło, tak samo jak oddech. Jednak po chwili, As otrząsnęła się. Zapytała krótko i zrozumiale: - Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz? Gość wahał się przez chwilę. - To nie tak, jak myślisz... - Jesteś w moim pokoju bez prawnie. Chowasz się tutaj przed kimś, bo to wyraźnie widać. Bez mojego zezwolenia. Poza tym, my się nawet nie znamy!!! - No dobra, może to jest tak jak myślisz, ale... - Nie ma żadnego "ale"! Drzwi są za tobą! - Ale daj mi to wytłumaczyć... - Nie ma co tłumaczyć! Wszystko wiem! - Naprawdę wszystko...?- uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Prawie wszystko... Ale teraz wyjdź już... Chce dalej pobyć sama... - Coś się stało? - Dlaczego interesuje cię moje życie?! Nigdy nawet się nie widzieliśmy! Nie znamy się! - No to się poznajmy.- wyciągnął do niej rękę- Czkawka. - Ast... zaraz, ty jesteś Czkawka? - Tak, a tyy? - Emm... As, Astrid. - Astrid.. imię piękne, tak jak jego właścicielka.- puścił do niej oczko. - Daruj sobie... - Więc skoro już się znamy... - Słyszałam o tobie... - Co o mnie słyszałaś? - Nie ważne. Proszę cię, abyś poszedł... Muszę... - Hej, co cię gryzie? - Nie, nieważne. - Dobrze, pójdę. Ale jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, znajdziesz mnie na boisku, albo w pokoju 136.- wyszedł. Astrid odetchnęła głeboko. Co się tutaj przed chwilą stało? Do jej pokoju wpadł chłopak, jak gdyby nigdy nic. I to nie byle jaki. Te jego oczy... wydawały się takie... takie szczere, bezbronne i nie było w nich, ani kapki winy. I do tego ten kolor. Zielony, wręcz szmaragdowy. Można by się rozpłynąć... Wydawał się być szczery... w sensie, że nie kłamał. Chyba nie kłamał, mówiąc, że As może iść do niego po pomoc. A do tego, gdy o tym mówił As wiedziała, że może mu zaufać. Nie znała go wcale. Nasłuchała się tylko plotek. O tym , że wraca tu co roku, bo jest taki okrutny i agresywny. Nie wyglądał na takiego. Jedynie czego można by było się uczepić, to blizna na podbródku. Ale prawie niewidoczna. Żeby ją ujrzeć, trzeba by było przyjrzeć się Czkawce z bliska i z większą uwagą. A poza tym... był przystojny. I Astrid musiała to przyznać. I już chciała mu powiedzieć co ją dręczy. Ale nie mogła. No bo jak by to brzmiało: "Szpadka mi opowiadała, że jesteś agresywny i że jesteś tu co roku, i dlatego nie chcę się z tobą zadawać."? Musi go poznać bliżej. Musi. On nie... on nie może być taki okrutny. A jeżeli tak, to musiał mieć jakiś powód. Na pewno... To jest jakieś wariatkowo. Tak jak w kreskówce, którą mała blondynka kochała wręcz. "- Jesteś szalony! - Nie jestem szalony. Tylko wyjątkowy! - Nieprawda. Jesteś szalony... - Może... może masz rację? Może jednak jestem szalony? - Jesteś. Na pewno. - Poczekaj. Muszę to omówić z moim jednorożcem..." Tak, tak jak w wariatkowie. Jest! Nareszcie! As znalazła jeden plus bycia tutaj. W wariatkowie, w sensie psychiatryku, byłoby gorzej. Tutaj ludzie są normalni... prawie. Chyba że, do normalności można zaliczyć włamywanie do czyjegoś pokoju i ukrywanie w nim, to całkowicie. Rozdział 4. Blondynka ubrała się i wyszła z pokoju. Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy wpadła na kogoś. Mianowicie na Szpadkę i jej towarzysza. Dziewczynie udało się utrzymać równowagę, jednak As się to nie udało. Prawie upadła. Prawie. Tuż przed stycznością z zimną podłogą znalazła się w kogoś ramionach. Silnych ramionach. Męskich ramionach... Ramionach nowo poznanego kolegi... - Wszystko w porządku? -Co? Yyy... tak, dzięki. Znowu to zrobili. Patrzyli sobie w oczy jak zahipnotyzowani. Ale jak tutaj nie dać się ponieść, skoro emanuje od nich, ten śliczny odcień zieleni, i na odwrót. Niesamowicie głęboki błękit. - Emmm... nie chcę wam przerywać, ale- w tym momencie obie pary oczu popatrzyły na Szpadkę- skoro już na siebie wpadliście... Astrid, to jest Czkawka. Czkawka, to jest Astrid. Nie mogli jej powiedzieć, że spotkali się już wcześniej. Co by sobie pomyślała? Czkawka powoli podniósł koleżankę i pomógł powrócić do odpowiedniej pozycji. Mówiąc po ludzku, pomógł jej ustać na nogach. - Czkawkaaaa!- z daleka słychać było wołanie. Był to głos dziewczęcy. Na pewno. - Cholera! Wiedziałem... - Kto to? - Jego psychofanka. No już, idź się chowaj. Ja ją odciągnę. I weź As ze sobą. - Ale co ja mam do tego? - Później ci to wyjaśnię. A teraz chodź już! Szpadka pobiegła prosto przed siebie. Natomiast brunet chwycił koleżankę za rękę i pociągnął w przeciwną. Jednak cała trójka nie wiedziała, że popełniła taki tyci, tyci, malusieńki błąd... Biegli razem i przed siebie. Blondynka starała się dotrzymać kroku brunetowi. Jednak wcale nie było jej łatwo. Przekonała się, że musi być wysportowany. I na dodatek nie mogła zwolnić, bo zahamowałaby także jego, gdyż cały czas trzymał ją za rękę. Zatrzymali się gwałtownie. Stali na środku korytarza, ale gdyby skręcili, weszliby w o polowe węższy. - Ja cię zaraz uduszę...- wysapała dziewczyna. - Wiesz co, my się dopiero poznaliśmy, a ty już chcesz... - Czy łaskawie wyjaśnisz mi, o co do cholery chodzi, i co ja mam z tym wspólnego?! - Dobrze, ale najpierw uspokój się... Na korytarzu rozległy się czyjeś kroki, odbijające się echem od ścian. Nim As się zorientowała co się dzieje, Czkawka odwrócił ją do siebie plecami i przycisnął do siebie, a drugą ręką zakrył jej buzię. Szybko weszli w głąb węższego korytarza. Blondynka próbowała mu się wyrwać, jednak tylko pogorszyła swoją sytuację, ponieważ chłopak przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie, po czym szepcząc do ucha 'ciiiiii' dał jej do zrozumienia, że przez chwilę ma być cicho. Uspokoiła się. Kroki stały się głośniejsze, więc ta osoba była blisko. Bardzo blisko. Właśnie przechodziła tuż przed nimi. Szczupła dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach. Gdy znalazła się już na tyle daleko, chłopak wypuścił As z "objęć". - Co to miało być?! Czy z łaski swojej wyjaśnisz mi co się tutaj dzieje?! - Dobrze... spokojnie... No więc, ta dziewczyna, która teraz przechodziła, ma na imię Sara. Jest spokrewniona z naszą kumpelą. To chyba jej daleka kuzynka. W każdym razie, Sączysmark na nią leci i daje jej różne prezenty i takie różne. Ona natomiast myśli, że to ja. - Powtórzę pytanie z przed kilku minut: co ja mam z tym wspólnego?! - Jakoś dowiedziała się, że tu jestem. Normalnie nie szukałaby mnie w damskiej części. Gdybym chciał uciec to zobaczyłaby mnie, a jakby poszła dalej, zobaczyłaby ciebie. Tak by się wkurzyła, że... ona jest po prostu nieprzewidywalna... To nienormalne. Czemu akurat ona? Bogowie się na nią uwzięli. Tego ranka, As przekonała się, że przez te dwa miesiące nie będzie się nudzić... Jeszcze raz zapytam. Co As tutaj robi? Dlaczego trafiła, pod opiekę kuratora? Dlaczego ktoś zabił jej eks i byłą przyjaciółkę? Czemu ich poznała? Czemu jej brata nie ma, kiedy jest jej najbardziej potrzebny? Czemu nie ma mamy? Tyle pytań i żadnej odpowiedzi... Rozdział 5. Dzisiaj idąc na śniadanie ze Szpadką natknęły się na dziewczynę. A jej imię? Heather. Miała tak samo czarne włosy jak Sara, z tą różnicą, że jej były dłuższe. A oczy miała oliwkowe. Była szczupła i głos miała niezwykle melodyjny. Tak jakoś... As poczuła, że mogłyby się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale nie. Ona nie ufa ludziom. A raczej boi się zaufać. W ciągu całego dnia nie działo się nic specjalnego. Jedynie powitanie na "obozie". Oraz przedstawienie zajęć jakie mogą się odbywać. Mogą, bo nie będzie ich codziennie. Jedne z nich: "poznajmy się", polegają na spędzeniu z osobą wylosowaną godziny. Pierwsza edycja zaczęła się tuż po śniadaniu. Czkawka miał kiepsko, gdyż jego dopasowano do Sary. Natomiast do As przydzielono.... ... Śledzika ( GRATULACJE DLA PANI ANGEL. JEEEEEEJ!). Cóż, nie jest najgorzej. - To... chcesz się gdzieś przejść?- zapytał blondyn. - Ymmm... tak. Szli w milczeniu. A przecież mieli rozmawiać! Tylko o czym by tu pogadać ze Śledzikiem? Ciężko będzie coś wymyślić... - Jak się tutaj znaleźliście?- chłopak spojrzał na nią- W sensie... dlaczego tutaj jesteście? - Nie do końca rozumiem, o co ci chodzi... - Co zrobiliście, że jesteście karani? - Aaaa... widzisz, mnie wkopali tutaj za handel narkotykami. Smarka za napady na ludzi i wymuszanie od nich pieniędzy. Mieczyka i Szpadkę za masakrowanie miasta. Heather za kradzieże. Czkawkę za pobicia. - A Sarę? - Kiedyś zakochała się w jakimś chłopaku i przetrzymywała go w piwnicy... Przecież to okropne! As już wtedy wiedziała, co czuje Czkawka. Współczuła mu. - A ty? - Co ja? - Dlaczego tu jesteś? Nie wyglądasz na przestępcę... - Nie bardzo chcę o tym rozmawiać... - Nie wnikam. W tej chwili do blondynki zadzwonił tata. Przeprosiła Śledzika i odebrała. - Cześć tato. - Cześć kochanie. Jak tam? - Dobrze. Czy wszystko w porządku? Jak babcia? - Ehh... nie najlepiej. Wkrótce będzie miała kolejną operację... - Jak to? Przecież było OK. Miała się za niedługo wybudzić... - Wiem. Dam ci znać jak będzie coś jeszcze wiadomo. - Dobrze... Pa, kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. Rozdział 6. Rozpoczął się już kolejny dzień w Obozie Dla Nieletnich Karanych. Blondynka z niebieskimi pasmami smętnie szła w kierunku jadalni, aby spożyć śniadanie. Idąc nie rozglądała się. Bardziej martwiła się chorą babcią, niż tym, że za chwilę ktoś w nią wbiegnie. Trzy, dwa, jeden... Uuuu. To musiało boleć. Jednak utrzymała równowagę, co udało jej się po raz pierwszy. Osoba ta pobiegła dalej rzucając: "Przepraszam! Jak coś, to nie widziałaś mnie!" Oho, coś musi się dziać. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, blondynka zboczyła z kursu i udała się w drogę naokoło... To chyba jeden z najgorszych dni pobyty tutaj. Nie dość, że Sara uczepiła się As, to jeszcze musiała spędzić godzinę z Sączysmarkiem. Są na boisku, wokół nich multum ludzi, a tutaj przychodzi pewna czarnowłosa dziewczyna i wypytuje. Pyta, czy nie ma tutaj gdzieś pewnego zielonookiego jegomościa, ponieważ postanowił udać się na mały spacer. Poza teren obozu. Sam. I tak co dwadzieścia minut. A do tego wszystkiego zupa była za słona... Wracając do obiadu. Czkawka dotarł na czas i razem przy jednym stole jedli... nie, wróć. Rozmawiali, bo co innego mieli robić, skoro tego "jedzenia" nie dało się jeść? Wtem do blondynki zadzwonił telefon. Nieszczęsny telefon... - Cześć, tato... Czkawka uważnie obserwował koleżankę. Razem z Heather i Szpadką. Nie słuchali reszty. Coś im mówiło, że powinni to zrobić. W pewnym momencie blondynka musiała oprzeć się o stół, a w końcu usiąść. Zrobiło jej się słabo, oddychała ciężko, oczy zaczęły ją piec, a w gardle narastała gula. Trójka przyjaciół podeszła do niej, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co takiego spowodowało, że blondynka tak się zachowuje. Normalnie nie powinna- prawie- płakać, ani słabnąć. To było niepokojące. Dziewczyny usiadły za blondynką, a Czkawka kucnął przed nią. Położył ręce na jej kolanach kiedy odłożyła telefon. Patrzył na nią, jak oddychała ciężko, a łzy pojawiały w kącikach oczu. Podparła głowę rękami, a je oparła o stół. Brunet popatrzył porozumiewawczo na koleżanki, na co te tylko wzruszyły ramionami. - As, co się s... Nawet nie dokończył pytania. Już jej nie było, uciekła... Rozdział 7. Oczy miała już całe czerwone i opuchnięte od łez. Jednak miała swoje usprawiedliwienie, prawda? Większość ludzi, czułaby się podobnie jak ona. Prawie samotni, prawie nie mogący sięgnąć po pomoc, nie ufający ludziom, prawie bez rodziny. Siedziała z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, na swoim łóżku, w swoim pokoju, otulona cienkim kocem. Obok niej siedziały trzy koleżanki, przytulając ją do siebie i pozwalając wypłakać się. Rozumiały, że to trudna sytuacja dla blondynki. Spędziły z nią całe pół dnia, odkąd dziewczyna źle się poczuła. nie rozmawiały ze sobą. Astrid nie miała już nawet siły na szloch. Po prostu łzy spływały jej strumieniami po policzkach. Gapiła się ślepo w drzwi, mając nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze wejdzie tutaj. Potrzebowała wsparcia. Potrzebowała na chwilę zapomnieć o tym co się stało. Potrzebowała, żeby ktoś ja rozweselił... Jak na zawołanie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Heather ruszyła w tamtą stronę, chwyciła klamkę i nacisnęła na nią. Doznała... no, nie małego szoku. - Co wam się stało? Czy wy jesteście w... mące?- zapytała z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. - No tak jakoś wyszło...- odparł brunet drapiąc się po karku. Usłyszawszy ten głos, Astrid poderwała się lekko. Chłopak przeszedł obok koleżanki i usiadł na przeciwko koleżanki. - Co... wy tu robicie?- to pytanie zabrzmiało trochę, tak jakby nie chciała ich widzieć. A przecież tak nie było. - Dziewczyny wtajemniczyły nas w to co się stało... Dlatego przychodzimy z wszystkiem czego potrzebujesz: dużym kubełkiem lodów, pieczonym przez nas ciastem czekoladowym i męskim ramieniem do wypłakania..- uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Jak na zawołanie rzuciła mu się na szyję, chowając nos w jego brązowe włosy. On tylko przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. Łzy znowu pojawiały jej się w kącikach oczu (już miałam napisać "ust" nie wiem czemu xdd), ale nie wiedziała czy teraz ze szczęścia, czy znowu ze smutku. Po chwili jednak oderwała się od niego. Zamknęła oczy. Już miała dość płakania. Czkawka przycisnął swoje czoło do jej. - As... popatrz na mnie. Otworzyła oczy tak jak jej kazał. Ujrzała ten sam szmaragdowy kolor, który widziała codziennie. - Przestań płakać... Bo nie dostaniesz ciasta. A nawet Smith, powiedziała, że wyszło smaczne. Zaśmiała się. Ale jedno ją zastanawiało: - To ona wie? - Tak. Ona nas wpuściła do kuchni.- powiedział odsuwając się od niej. Popatrzył na nią i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. - Czemu... czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz? - Mąka. Rozdział 8. Siedziała sama. I tak jakby cały świat opiekował się blondynką, sprowadził deszcz. Podsumowując: była sama, na dwożu, ponieważ wszystkich zniechęciła pogoda. Duże krople wody, od czasu do czasu uderzały ja w głowę. Korona drzewa, pod którym siedziała, zmniejszała atakującą ją ilość wody. Mimo to, włosy lepiły jej się do czoła, bo w końcu musiała się tutaj jakoś dostać. Wtedy szła powolnie. Tak jakby deszczu nie było; nie było wiatru, nie było zimno. Tylko jakby słońce świeciło, a ona udawała się na wieczorny spacer. Miała na sobie tylko czarną koszulkę i granatowe, przylegające jeansy. Idealna kreacja, na taką pogodę, prawda? Wczoraj chciała być otoczona przez przyjaciół. Jednak dzisiaj... coś się zmieniło. Postanowiła zostać sama ze swoimi myślami. A myślała dużo. Zazwyczaj... A najlepszym miejscem do tego, jak się okazało, jest teren boiska podczas ulewy. Spędziła tu już... może trzy godziny? Może cztery? Czas płynie jak szalony. Podczas pobytu tam nie uroniła nawet jednej łzy. Nie wiedziała czemu. Chyba to dlatego, że wczoraj przepłakała pół dnia. Po tym nie spała całą noc. Przez to nie miała już dzisiaj siły na nic. I wyglądała nie najlepiej, nie oszukujmy się. Była już cała przemoczona i gapiła się ślepo przed siebie. Z jej prawej strony słychać było kroki. Chlup. Chlup. Chlup. Wszędzie znajdowały się kałuże. Astrid nie odrywała wzroku od plamy wody przed sobą. - Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała nie patrząc na tą osobę. - Chyba ja powinienem zapytać ciebie o to samo...- odparł.- Co się dzieje? - Nic.- odparła sucho blondynka. - Przecież widzę.- przysiadł się do niej i zaczął uważnie się jej przyglądać.- To jak? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej... - Nie spałam całą noc... Nie mam już siły na nic.- wyznała szczerze. - Trzeba było do mnie napisać. - Nie chciałam cię martwić. - No to ci się to nie udało. Nie śpisz i nie jesz.- Blondynka chciała się wtrącić, jednak chłopak jej a to nie pozwolił.- I nie próbuj zaprzeczać; nie było cię na śniadaniu i na obiedzie. - Na obiedzie? To która jest już godzina? - Piętnasta, As. Piętnasta. Dobrze myślisz. Siedzisz tutaj już pięć godzin... Nastąpiła cisza. Aż tak długo dziewczyna tutaj była? Nagle jakby uświadomiła co się tutaj dzieje - na zewnątrz. Podmuch zimnego wiatru przypomniał jej to. Przeszły ją dreszcze i cała zaczęła się trząść. Chłopak zauważył to. Ciężko było tego nie zrobić. Blondynka podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i objęła je rękami. Natomiast siedemnastolatek siedzący obok zdjął swoją bluzę i opatulił nią koleżankę, po czym objął ją ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie. Tak jakby chciał podzielić się z nią swoim ciepłem. Spotkał się jednak z odmową: "Przestań, nie potrzebuję. Będzie ci zimno". Odparł tylko: "To nie ja drże z zimna". - Wszyscy cię szukają. Martwimy się o ciebie. - Nie musicie... - Ale od tego są przyjaciele, rozumiesz? "Przyjaciele"... Czy oni traktowali Astrid jak swoją przyjaciółkę, po zaledwie nie całym tygodniu znajomości? Jeżeli tak było... to naprawdę miło z ich strony. Jakoś cieplej na sercu się robi, kiedy słyszy takie rzeczy... - Odprowadzę cię do pokoju, zgoda? Powiadomię wszystkich, że się znalazłaś i wrócę do ciebie, a potem pójdziemy na kolację, okej? -Yhym - mruknęła Astrid. Wstała i mocniej opatuliła się bluzą kolegi, czując jego zapach i rozkoszując się jaka była ciepła. Poczuła lekki ciężar na ramieniu, po czym ruszyli. Stanęli przed drzwiami jej pokoju. As chciała oddać bluzę chłopakowi, jednak on stwierdził tylko: "Oddasz mi ją później" i posłał ciepły uśmiech, który odwzajemniła. Po chwili jednak spochmurniała. - Czkawka... pojedziesz ze mną jutro na pogrzeb babci? Rozdział 9. NIE BĘDZIE TUTAJ W TYM FRAGMENCIE ŻADNEGO OPISU POGRZEBU I TYM PODOBNYCH, GDYŻ SAMA NA TAKOWYM BYŁAM TRZY RAZY, KUPĘ LAT TEMU I NIC NIE PAMIĘTAM. WIĘC W SUMIE ,TA CZĘŚĆ BĘDZIE OPIERAĆ SIĘ NA SAMYM DIALOGU... - Ciii... As. wszystko będzie okej... Zobaczysz. - Łatwo ci mów-mówić... Czk-Czkawka... Ja już nie mam prawie ni-nikogo... - Jak to? Przecież masz jeszcze tatę, masz...- urwał; nie wiedział kogo ma dalej wymienić. Właśnie w tej chwili Czkawka uświadomił sobie, że prawie nic nie wie o swojej przyjaciółce... A ona pewnie nie wie nic o nim. - N-no właśnie... Nastąpiła cisza pomiędzy nimi. Przez blondynkę przeleciał dreszcz. Chłopak przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. - Mam...- zaczęła szeptem.- Mam jeszcze brata... A-ale to tak, jakbym go nie miała. M-ma dwadzieścia lat i mieszka za granicą. Nie utrzymuje z nami kontaktów... - Ale masz jeszcze nas- odparł również szeptem- zapomniałaś? - Nie... A-ale po wakacjach was już nie będzie... - Tego nie możesz wiedzieć... Znowu zapadła cisza. Ale nie na długo... - Czkawka... - Ciiii... nie płacz... - Czkawka... - Co się dzieje? - Słabo mi... Chłopak objął ją w pasie i pomógł jej dojść do najbliższej ławki, żeby tylko dziewczyna mogła usiąść. Wykonawszy swoje zadanie usiadł obok niej i pozwolił się oprzeć. Blondynka zamknęła oczy i oddychała ciężko. Po nie długiej chwili trudności ustępowały. Podszedł do nich pewien wysoki mężczyzna... '-' Wszystko w porządku? Gratuluję wszystkim, którzy zgadywali =] A przede wszystkim, tym którzy zgadli. Nie wiedziałam, że tyle Was jest =D - Tak... jest okej... Blondynka przy patrzyła się mężczyźnie. Miał blond włosy, tak samo jasne jak Astrid i trochę dłuższe niż Czkawka. Był też od niego wyższy, ale tylko kilka centymetrów. Oczy miał trochę ciemniejsze niż dziewczyna, a nos obsypany piegami. Pojawił się u niego ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku, który miał też.. - Zaraz... Bready? Czy to ty? - Cześć siostrzyczko. - Ale... co ty tu robisz? Kiedy wróciłeś? Czemu... czemu nie dałeś znaku? Dlaczego się nie odzywałeś?- głos blondynki się załamał. - Próbowałem... Uwierz mi proszę. A przyjechałem dwa miesiące temu, ale musiałem coś załatwić. Ale... zdążyłem już usłyszeć co przeskrobałaś... Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie. - To nie była moja wina.- wysyczała przez zęby w odpowiedzi - Wiem o tym. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć...? - Mam swoje źródła... A to kto? Twój kolejny chłopak? - zabrzmiało to oskarżycielsko. - A jeśli tak, to co?- warknął Czkawka. - Ej, Czkawka... proszę.- popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem "uspokój się"- Nie Bready. To jest mój przyjaciel. - Miło poznać. - Bez wzajemności... Rozdział 10. Podczas powrotu do obozu nie odzywali się do siebie. Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy wkroczyli na jego teren. Od razu po tym Astrid pobiegła do siebie. Czkawka chciał ją zatrzymać, ale... no, to nie miało sensu. Co prawda, to prawda. Wbiegła do skrzydła dziewczęcego i wbiegła w lewy korytarz. 74... 75.. 76! Pchnęła drzwi, tak że prawie wypadły z zawiasów. Zatrzasnęła je za sobą i szybko wybrała pierwsze lepsze ubrania z szafy, błyskawicznie się przebrała. Rzuciła się na łóżko. To dopiero połowa dnia, a już jest koszmarny. W jednej z najgorszych chwil w jej życiu, Czkawka miał być dla niej oparciem. A on? Pokłócił się z jej bratem, którego dopiero poznał, a ona spotkała po latach. I to na pogrzebie jej bliskiej osoby! Zachował się idiotycznie. To był jednak zły pomysł. Astrid podeszła o okna. Chwyciła kraty w ręce i oparła o nie czoło. W kącikach oczu zbierały jej się łzy. W końcu uciekły i płynęły po policzkach zostawiając mokrą dróżkę. Dlaczego nie mogła być teraz z tatą? Z bratem? Co z tego, że pozwolili jej pojechać do nich na pół dnia, skoro teraz nie może wytrzeć ich łez, albo chociaż popłakać razem z nimi? Co z tego? Życie jest niesprawiedliwe. I trudne. I brutalne. ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Astrid pociągnęła nosem i ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Nie miała ochoty na odwiedziny, ale z drugiej strony... Jej przyjaciółki pewnie się martwią... I jak już trzeba, to lepiej wypłakać się w czyjeś ramię niż poduszkę. Trzęsącą się ręką nacisnęła klamkę i otwarła drzwi. Stał w nich Czkawka. No tak. Któż by inny? Nie dając dojść do słowa blondynce, wszedł. Chwycił ją za ręce i patrzył w wilgotne oczy. - Przepraszam... Za wszystko. Zachowałem się jak kompletny idiota. - Nie gniewam się już - położyła chłopakowi głowę na piersi, po czym objął ją - Po prostu... Bready zawsze był dość specyficzny... - To dlaczego go tak broniłaś? - Po prostu boję się. I... za dużo mu zawdzięczam. - Ale czego się boisz? - Kiedy mama umarła przez trzy miesiące dręczyły mnie koszmary. To było coś okropnego. I nawet jak teraz przypomnę sobie jeden z nich, przechodzą mnie dreszcze, a co dopiero kilkuletnie dziecko. Któregoś razu tak się przestraszyłam, że wybiegłam z domu. I gdyby on mnie nie dogonił... wpadłabym pod auto. Uratował mi życie... - Przepraszam... - Nie masz za co. Skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć? - uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Ale teraz strasznie mi głupio... Zwłaszcza, że płakałaś. Nie lubię kiedy to robisz. A tym bardziej przeze mnie... - Ale jak widzisz, już mi przeszło. - Wiem i bardzo się z tego cieszę. Wolę kiedy się uśmiechasz. As w odpowiedzi wyszczerzyła białe zęby w uśmiechu. Rozdział 11. Tydzień później* Cóż można powiedzieć... Może jakieś podsumowanie tego tygodnia? A po co marnować czas? Przez te siedem dni... w sumie nic ciekawego się nie działo. No bo, czy ciekawe jest to, że bliźniaki zdemolowały salę gimnastyczną? Albo, że Bready postanowił odwiedzić As w obozie? Albo, to że już doszło do bójki między Smarkiem i Mieczykiem? Nic ciekawego. Normalka. Zwłaszcza w porównaniu z tym, co się stanie... Było gorąco. W końcu, to lato. Panowie grali na boisku w piłkę nożną, a pewna blondynka właśnie wyszła z pokoju. Szła właśnie w tym kierunku, bynajmniej nie po to, żeby oglądać mecz. Znaczy... poniekąd też dla tego. W końcu grają jej przyjaciele, ale w pobliżu siedziały jej dwie przyjaciółki, nie odwracające wzroku od rozgrywki, a raczej jej uczestników. Zobaczyły dziewczynę dopiero kiedy zatrzymała się i pomachała do nich. Miała znowu ruszać, kiedy nagle rozległy się krzyki mówiące: "Uwaga!" Astrid poczuła mocny ból po prawej stronie głowy i jej silne zawroty. Natomiast słyszała wszystko. Jeszcze. Słyszała jak trzy osoby biegną w jej kierunku kiedy padła na ziemię i słyszała donośny śmiech w tle. Jednak z każdą chwilą, jej zmysł słuchu, tak samo jak wzroku, odmawiał posłuszeństwa i działał słabiej. Mogła już tylko kojarzyć. "As, As! Wszystko w porządku?" Pytała zaniepokojona Heather. "Słyszysz nas?" Pytała Szpadka. "Astrid! ... Astrid!" Krzyczał Czkawka. Teraz już nie widziała nic. Oprócz ciemności. Zdążyła jeszcze wychwycić: "Szpadka, biegnij po pielęgniarkę!" Obudziła się. Leżała na nie wygodnym łóżku. Przykryta śnieżno-białym kocem i z głową na poduszce tego samego odcienia, a podłączona kroplówka ograniczała jej ruchy. Jeszcze spędziła dziesięć minut, zmuszając swoją pamięć do działania, a kiedy osiągnęła sukces, do pomieszczenia weszła pielęgniarka. - Widzę, że się obudziłaś. Już ci lepiej kochaniutka? As tylko pokiwała głową. - Nie kręci ci się w głowie? No to zaprzeczyła. - Ile już tutaj leżę? - Trzy godziny, kochanie. A, i był tutaj chłopak. Pytał o ciebie. Chyba Haddock. Nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać... Mam mu przekazać, że się obudziłaś? - Jeśli pani go spotka... to bardzo bym prosiła. Pielęgniarka wyszła z pokoju z uśmiechem na ustach. Była dość sympatyczna. I młoda. Kolejne dziesięć minut, blondynka spędziła na gapieniu się w sufit. Po tym, usłyszała jak skrzypią drzwi, jak ktoś stawia kroki w jej kierunku, jak dosuwa sobie krzesło do łóżka. - Już wszystko w porządku? As odwróciła się do niego i... zaniemówiła. Jednak w końcu, trzeba odpowiedzieć, nie? Ale zamiast: "Tak, Czkawka. Wszystko OK." , zapytała: - Co ci się stało? - Nic... - Pobiłeś się z nim, prawda? To on kopnął tą piłkę, tak? Mam rację? - zapytała wpatrując się w zraniony policzek kolegi i rozciętą wargę. - Czkawka...? - Tak... - Ale... dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo, chcesz mnie bronić? *** - Nie... Nie mogę... - Czego nie możesz? Powiedzieć mi? - ciszę, która zapadła można było uznać za "tak" - A jeżeli, ja potem opowiem ci, dlaczego tutaj jestem? Znowu zapadła cisza. Czkawka spuścił głowę, a blondynka odwróciła się. W sumie to nie miała mu za złe, tego że nie chciał mówić. Sama się nie odzywała na swój temat. Dla niej to trudne, więc dla niego może też? - Cztery lata temu - zaczął. As odwróciła się - miałem pełną rodzinę. Mamę, tatę i... siostrę. Za miesiąc miałaby szesnaście lat. Rodzicie zginęli w wypadku. Trafiliśmy z Sydney do domu dziecka. Kochałem ją, ale... była strasznie uparta i nie chciała mnie słuchać. Któregoś dnia, dwa lata później pokłóciliśmy się. Nie wiem nawet o co. To była okropna bzdura. A Syd uciekła. Nie było jej w nocy. I nie było śladu po niej. Miałem już iść jej szukać, ale zadzwonili ze szpitala. Pojechałem tam szybko z właścicielką. Okazało się, że ma niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. I do tej pory nie wiem co się stało. Lekarze dawali jej 15% szans, a nawet jeżeli by przeżyła byłaby kaleką. Uratować mógł ją tylko bardzo kosztowny zabieg, a nikt nie mógł nam pokryć jego kosztów. Musiałem ją uratować, ale nie miałem jak. Wpadłem w złe towarzystwo. W zamian za wykonanie ich zleceń miałem dostawać pieniądze, ale... - zatrzymał się na chwile - nie zdążyłem jej uratować. A na dodatek złapali mnie i trafiłem tutaj... Dlatego po prostu jak widzę, że ktoś robi ci krzywdę, nie mogę tego tak zostawić... - wytarł wierzchem dłoni łzę spływającą po jego policzku i spojrzał w równie wilgotne oczy blondynki. Astrid już nie leżała tylko siedziała. Przysunęła się do niego i przytuliła szeptając "przepraszam". Uzyskała odpowiedź "skąd mogłaś wiedzieć?". Nie mogła. Ale teraz już wie. A myślała, że to ona dużo przeżyła... żałosne. - Ja... miałam - zaczęła. - Jeżeli nie chcesz, nie musisz mi opowiadać... - przerwał jej. - Miałam chłopaka i przyjaciółkę. Wszystko było w porządku. Aż okazało się, że mnie zdradzili. Załamałam się. Niedługo po tym, okazało się, że ktoś ich zamordował. Wszystkie podejrzenia padły na mnie. Nie znaleziono nic. Żadnych dowodów. Uznali mnie za winną, dlatego jestem tutaj. Ale... ja tego nie zrobiłam. - Wierzę ci. Czkawka chwycił ją za rękę. - I jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczna. Ale jestem oskarżona o zabójstwo, a nawet mój tata mi nie wierzy... Oczywiście wybaczył mi, jednak... to jest bardzo trudne. Czkawka objął ją bardzo mocno, przycisnął do piersi i zbliżył usta do czubka jej głowy. I płakał razem z nią. Jednak odezwał się po chwili. - Astrid? Pomogę ci. - W... w czym? - Udowodnimy, że jesteś niewinna. Rozdział 12. Zły humor to naprawdę nic ciekawego. Niektórzy nawet traktują to jako chorobę. I tak samo jak na każdą z nich, na niedobre samopoczucie, też jest recepta. Rzadko zdarza się, że na dwie obce osoby zadziała ten sam lek. Każdy powinien mieć swój jeden niepowtarzalny sposób. Niektórzy lubią... komedie? Innym wystarcza miska lodów... A jeszcze inni potrzebują tylko silnego przytulasa. Tak samo jak As. Ona też ma swój sposób... spacer. Ale, nie taki zwyczajny. Musi być spełnione kilka warunków. Jak dla niej powinien być samotny, chociaż dotąd nigdy się tak nie kończył. Nie potrzebuje deszczu. Po co on komu? Przeszkadza tylko myśleć. Do tego przynajmniej jest kiedy nie trzęsiesz się z zimna, prawda? I najlepiej, gdy niebo jest bezchmurne. I nigdy jeszcze nie zaszkodziła nikomu szczypta magii, jaką dają migoczące na ciemnym tle gwiazdy. Była w piżamie, tzn. bluzce na ramiączkach i krótkich spodenkach... No, w końcu miała iść spać, nie? Zamiast tego narzuciła na siebie bluzę i wyszła. i tak nikt jej nie zobaczy. Wszyscy śpią o godzinie trzeciej rano. Prawie wszyscy... Blondynka chodziła w kółko po boisku, krok za kroczkiem, powoli i spokojnie. Nie śpieszyło jej się. W pokoju musiała być najpóźniej o szóstej, a to szmat czasu. Gdy w końcu znudziło jej się to, usiadła, a następnie położyła się na środku. Nocny seans zahipnotyzował ją tak jak się spodziewała. Uwielbiała to. Mogłaby się tak lampić (xd) godzinami. Ale z drugiej strony, od kąt tu przyjechała, nie miała okazji rozejrzeć się, tak naprawdę. Dlaczego więc nie wykorzystać okazji? Tym razem jej spacer zakończy się raczej samotnie. I to po raz pierwszy. Raczej... - Nie wiesz, że nie szlaja się nocą? *** (Miał się tutaj pojawić pan Czkawka, a jakże inaczej xd Ale... ktoś mnie zainspirował do czegoś innego, za co bardzo dziękuję xd :**) - Kim jesteś? To wszystko było bardzo dziwne... Głos mężczyzny, bo to można było określić był... inny. Ochrypły. Ale nie stary. Jakby zamaskowany czy coś. W każdym razie nienaturalny. Zmieniony. I było nadal dość ciemno, co utrudniało widoczność. Ale można było dostrzec, że był zamaskowany. I ubrany na czarno. Przez co zlewał się z nocnym niebem. Otoczyła ją mgła. Poczuła duszności. I zrobiło jej się gorąco. O co chodzi? Obraz jej się zamazał. Potem już zamknęła oczy. Otworzyła je znowu. Była w innym miejscu. Leżała na drewnianej podłodze. Otoczona płomieniami czerwonego ognia. Cierpiała. Dusiła się. A przed nią stał ten sam mężczyzna. Obok leżała jeszcze jedna osoba, tylko kto to? Czarno ubrany pan wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich. Próbowała wstać, ale ból jaki odczuwała... nie dało się tego nawet opisać. Nie mogła się poruszyć. *** Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Była w swoim łóżku. W swoim pokoju. W obozie. Czyli to był sen? Tylko sen? Ale... jednak nie taki zwykły. Ta scena, którą przedstawiał. Była dziwna. I... znajoma dla blondynki, ale... No właśnie. Ale... ale o co chodziło? Nagle Astrid olśniło. Z wrażenia zapomniała nawet, jak się oddycha. Przecież... "Przecież to była scena śmierci mojego eks... mojej przyjaciółki... Wiem co się stało. Widziałam mordercę. Osobę przez którą tutaj jestem, przez którą straciłam zaufanie mojego ojca... Jak to możliwe? A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że niestety sen nie wystarczy jako dowód. "Muszę o tym komuś powiedzieć. Nie mogę zostawić tego tylko dla siebie. Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić, ani... do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc..." Rozdział 13. Te cztery dni to był najgorszy okres jej życia. Nigdy nie była zła na siebie, aż tyle czasu i aż tak bardzo. Nie powiedziała nikomu o śnie. Nikomu. Bała się... po prostu się bała. Ona? Takich błachostek? Pewnego dnia nawet, doszło między nią, a Mike'm do bójki (tego rudego chłopaka, z którym Czkawka się pobił). Nieźle go upokorzyła. Ale musiała się nasłuchać zrzędzenia pani Jennefer Smith, która nawiasem mówiąc, wzbudza coraz większą sympatię. *** - Astrid, co w ciebie wstąpiło? Myślałam, że jesteś rozsądniejsza... - Sprowokował mnie! - blondynka zerwała się z krzesła. - Nie podnoś na mnie głosu i usiądź proszę. Ostatnio zachowujesz się bardzo nerwowo, a z tego co zaobserwowałam, to do ciebie nie podobne. Nie wiem o co chodzi. Może masz jakieś kłopoty, może to te dni, (;P) nie mam pojęcia. Ale to cię nie usprawiedliwia. On oczywiście też nie jest bez winy. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że na terenie mojego obozu, nie toleruję takich zachowań. Gdybym miała możliwość wyboru, wolałabym gdybyście byli pijani, naćpani, żebyście zmasakrowali salę gimnastyczną, zdemolowali jadalnie, podpalili bibliotekę, czy doprowadzili do ruiny, niż żebyście się bili. Jak tak dalej będzie pozabijacie się w końcu, a ja nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Na razie dostajesz tylko ostrzeżenie. I oby się to więcej nie powtórzyło... *** Jednak dnia piątego, a raczej nocy, było inaczej. Różnica, niby nie wielka, ale znacząca. Bo widzisz, drogi czytelniku, było tak jak wcześniej. Był koszmar. Ale potoczył się nieco inaczej... O Death, O Death. Won't you spare me over 'til another year? Tym razem nie wcieliła się w swoją byłą przyjaciółkę. Ani nikogo z pozostałych. Dzisiaj, a raczej tej nocy, wydawało się jakby tam była. I z tej strony wygląda to jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem. '' ''Well what is this that I can't see? With ice cold hands taking hold of me. When God is gone and the Devil takes hold. Who'll have mercy on my soul? O Death, O Death, consider my age. Please don't take me at this stage. Podczas, gdy Austin wraz z Rachel oddawali się pieszczotą, do pomieszczenia wszedł zamaskowany mężczyzna. Nie usłyszeli go nawet. Poruszał się bezszelestnie... niczym wiedźmin (^^). Jedynie zdemaskowała go skrzypiąca deska od podłogi. Para popatrzyła w tamta stronę, a gdy zorientowali się, do czego dojdzie, odskoczyli jak poparzeni. Cofali się do tyłu, a on do przodu. Kończyła im się już droga ucieczki... O, Death. O Death. Won't you spare me over 'til another year? Leżeli obezwładnieni. Stracili przytomność. Zapewne przez jakiś gaz usypiający. Mężczyzna rozlał jakiś śmierdzący płyn, poprowadził go do drzwi, stanął w progu. Wyciągnął małe pudełeczko- zapałek. Zapalił jedną z nich i rzucił na podłogę. W jednej chwili zrobiło się gorąco i duszno. Nieprzytomnych otoczył ogród płomieni. Zabójca wyszedł. I to z takim spokojem, jakby nic się nie stało... O, I am death, and none can tell. If I open the door to heaven or hell. No wealth, no land, no silver no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul. O Death, I come to take the soul. Leave the body and leave it cold. O, Death. O, Death. Won't you spare me over 'til another year? *** Astrid gwałtownie obudziła się. Krzyknęła. Nie mogła oddychać. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech, wdech... i wydech... Zsunęła się z łózka na podłogę. "Muszę komuś o tym powiedzieć. Już nie daję rady..." Jej ręka zrobiła się ciężka, trzęsła się. Z trudem dobyła komórki. Była czwarta rano. Piosenka, która pojawiła się tam na górze ^ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwNTQO50bQE Rozdział 14. Stuk, stuk, stuk. Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Jakby ten, kto je powoduje, bał się. Brunet przymrużył, poczym otworzył oczy. Przeciągnął się lekko i niechętnie wstał. Wsunął na siebie koszulkę i podszedł do drzwi. "Kogo niesie o tej godzinie?" pomyślał otwierając drzwi. Zdziwił się lekko i zapytał od razu: - Astrid? - przetarł dłonią twarz - Co ty tu robisz o tej godzinie? - Przepraszam... Nie chciałam cię obudzić... - odparła cicho. - Nie przywykłem do wstawania o piątej rano... Ale nieważne... Co się stało? - Czemu twierdzisz, że jest coś nie tak? - Czyli mam rozumieć, że obudziłaś mnie bez powodu? Dzięki, wiesz... - Nie, nie obudziłam cię specjalnie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy... *** - Nie pamiętasz niczego więcej? Na pewno? - Czkawka! Opowiadam ci te sny już piąty raz każdy! Nie mam siły myśleć! Nie spałam pół nocy! To wszystko co pamiętam! - Ale musi być coś jeszcze... A, nie wiem, postawa tego gościa nie przypomina ci kogoś? W sensie wzrost, albo... - Nie... Znaczy... tak. Mam to na końcu języka, ale... nie dam rady... Nie dziś... Nie mam na nic siły na razie. - powiedziała, po czym usiadła na krześle. Łokieć oparła na stole, a głowę na ręce. - Przecież dasz rade. Na pewno coś więcej sobie przypomnisz... Spróbuj... Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - As? - spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Zaśmiał się cicho. Wstał i ostrożne wziął blondynkę na ręce. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku. Popatrzył na nią i znowu się zaśmiał. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie kiedy spała. I tak bezbronnie. Ale Czkawka już wiedział, że to może zmylić. Teraz wydaje się spokojna i łagodna, a tak na prawdę w każdej chwili może cię pobić. O nie. Szepnął jej do ucha: "śpij kochana, śpij", i poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy stanął na przeciwko lustra z trudem podtrzymywał śmiech. Nic dziwnego, gdy As w pewnym momencie zaczęła się z niego śmiać. Z tym gniazdem na głowie wyglądał co najmniej komicznie. Rozdział 15. - As! As wstawaj... - Co...? Blondynka otworzyła oczy i podniosła się. - Czkawka? Która godzina? - Ósma. Zbieraj się. Za pół godziny jest śniadanie, a potem mamy wycieczkę... - Dokąd? Z twarzy chłopaka zniknął miły uśmiech, który Astrid uwielbiała w przyjacielu. Zastąpił go... smutek? - Zobaczysz...- westchnął. *Godzinę później... - Ten autobus, na pewno się nie rozleci? - zapytała blondynka. - Uwierz mi, że on przetrwa jeszcze dłuugo. - zaśmiała się Heather. - Ale na pewno? - Taa... Odkąd tutaj jestem... - wtrąciła Szpadka Czarnowłosa zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. - Był odkąd my tutaj jesteśmy. I zgaduję, że wcześniej też, co nie Czkawka? - Tak. I od dawna nikt nie siedzi na miejscu, na przeciwko drzwi. I lepiej, żebyście nie wiedziały czemu. Po prostu tam nie siadajcie. - No doobra. Kiedy pojazd zatrzymał się przed oczekującymi, a drzwi otworzyły się z piskiem, młodzież zaczęła zajmować miejsca. Astrid wraz z Czkawką zajęli drugie od końca miejsca. Blondynka miała zamiar usiąść z jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek, jednak nie udało jej się to. Szpadkę porwał brat, natomiast Heather przystało usiąść wraz z Sączysmarkiem, ponieważ mieli "sprawy do omówienia". Jednak nie mogła narzekać na swoje towarzystwo. Naprzeciwko nich siedziała Sara wraz z Mike'm. Tak tym chłopakiem, którego pobiła i As, i Czkawka. Od razu zaczęli szeptać ze sobą i spoglądać na przyjaciół. Astrid czuła, że będą chcieli się zemścić. I tego obawiała się najbardziej... - Ile będziemy jechać? - Około godziny. - Słucham? Chyba się zaraz porzygam od tego smrodu, a ty mi mówisz, że... - Zapytałaś, to odpowiedziałem. Jak ci niedobrze, to się zdrzemnij. Będzie ci lepiej. - W porządku. Ale najpierw może łaskawie mi odpowiesz, dokąd jedziemy? Chłopak westchnął. - Do konkurencyjnego obozu... - Do konkurencyjnego poprawczaka chciałeś powiedzieć. - wtrąciła As. - Wiem co chciałem powiedzieć. W poprawczaku jest o wiele gorzej. - Mam rozumieć, że mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia... - A nie? - zaśmiał się - Nie wiedziałaś o tym? - Szczerze, to nawet nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. Teraz popsułeś moją opinię o tobie. - Ciekawe. Ale wracając. Bardzo cię proszę, trzymaj się blisko mnie, albo kogoś z nas. Tamci ludzie są okropni i może ci się stać krzywda. - Chyba przesadzasz... - Nie. Jeździmy tam co roku i za każdym razem, celem tego "spotkania" ma być: "poznanie ludzi takich jak my i zaprzyjaźnienie się". A tak naprawdę wszyscy nienawidzimy się nawzajem. Wliczając w to właścicielki. Najchętniej nie jechalibyśmy tam w ogóle, ale prokuratura i wszyscy inni wymagają tego. Co roku gramy z nimi mecz. Za każdym razem w co innego, i za każdym razem wygrywamy, a oni za każdym razem chcą nas za to sprać. Dwa lata temu dopadli jednego gościa i wylądował przez nich w szpitalu... - Ale przecież ja z wami nie gram. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem. - Jak chcesz to możesz, ale nie o to chodzi. Są bardzo inteligentni. I jeżeli na przykład wygramy dzięki Mieczykowi, oni mogą dopaść Szpadkę. Rozumiesz? - Powiedzmy... - To dobrze. Ale teraz prześpij się już. Robisz się zielona... *** Dotarli na miejsce. Cóż... Różnica była ogromna. Tutejszy obóz był w naprawdę złym stanie. Zapewne przez przebywających tutaj. Ściany były popękane, a w miejscach gdzie wyglądały jako tako, zostały pomalowane na przeróżne kolory, tworzące różnorakie obrazy. W miejscach, gdzie powinno być okno, widniały deski. Wokół nie było żadnych drzew. Tylko spalone pnie. Astrid była tym widokiem zniesmaczona. Nie chciała tam w ogóle wchodzić. Spojrzała błagalnie na Czkawkę, jakby mogło to coś zmienić. Jednak sądząc po jego minie zareagował na to otoczenie, podobnie do dziewczyny. Zresztą... cała reszta także. - No, to idziemy... - mruknęła Heather i pociągnęła za sobą blondynkę - Myślę, że Czkawka przedstawił ci, co tutaj się może dziać. - Tak... - Więc lepiej nie odchodź ode mnie nawet na krok. A jak już masz zamiar to zrobić, to lepiej, żebym cię przy nim znalazła... *** LAPTOP DOSTĘPNY NA 20 MINUT. NAPISZĘ TYLE, ILE ZDĄŻĘ. TO DO ROBOTY ;) - Astrid! - brunet podbiegł do dziewczyny - As! Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie, od dwudziestu minut. Gdzie byłaś? Stanął naprzeciwko niej. Unikała jego wzroku. Wydawało mu się to dziwne. - Gdzie byłaś? - powtórzył. Blondynka chwyciła się za ramiona i spuściła głowę w dół. - Ja... Ja tylko... - Wykrztuś to z siebie... Co się stało? - Ja po prostu... Czkawka... - głos się jej zadrżał. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Czkawka zrozumiał, że na pewno coś musiało się stać. Chwycił ją za rękę i zaprowadził do budynku. Szli chwilę korytarzem, który nawiasem mówiąc, nie był wiele ładniejszy od terenu wokół. Skręcili w lewo i przez ogromne drzwi weszli do biblioteki. To było chyba najbardziej zadbane pomieszczenie tutaj. Teraz akurat nikogo tam nie było. Chłopak posadził blondynkę na krześle, sobie dosunął jedno i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Wytarł jej pojedyncze łzy i chwycił za ręce. - A tera powoli i spokojnie... Co się stało? Milczała chwilę. - To Sara i Mike... - Co zrobili? - Szłam do toalety, kiedy spotkałam ją... Chciała żebym jej w czymś pomogła. Wiesz, że nie odmawiam pomocy... Pociągła mnie za sobą. Kiedy zorientowałam się, że jesteśmy na samym końcu obozu i nikogo od nas tutaj nie ma... Było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Szłam dalej. Weszłyśmy w jakieś chaszcze. Na miejscu było kilka chłopaków stąd i Mike... Ale oni nie byli sobą. Nie wiem. Chyba się czegoś naćpali. Chciałam zapytać Sary, po co mnie tu przyprowadziła, ale jej już nie było. Potem nie było też jego. Zostałam sama z nimi. Chciałam iść stamtąd, ale złapali mnie... I... Oni... Oni chcieli... Chłopak nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Wziął ją na kolana i mocno przycisnął do swojego ramienia. Gładził po włosach i kołysał lekko. - Ciii... Zrobili ci coś? - N- ni- nie... Uciekłam. - A pamiętasz, jak wyglądali? - Yhym... - Poczekaj chwilę... Astrid wstała a on po niej. Po chwili wrócił z dość grubą książką. Położył ją na stole i ponownie posadził sobie blondynkę na kolanach. - To jest album, w których są spisani wszyscy obozowicze od dzisiaj do pięciu lat wstecz. Przejrzyj ten rok i wskaż tych chłopaków. Po kilku minutach i dokładnym przyjrzeniu się zdjęciom obozowiczów, blondynka rozpoznała winnych. I z ciekawości zaczęła przeglądać resztę "katalogu". Była już cztery lata wstecz. - Co? Czemu tutaj są Austin i Bready? To na pewno nie jest pomyłka? - Nie. Nie może być żadnych błędów. Może faktycznie tutaj byli... - Ale to jest wpis sprzed czterech lat. Mój brat wtedy mieszkał z nami. Raczej wiedziałabym o tym... - A może tata ci powiedział, że jedzie na np. obóz sportowy... Nie było takiej sytuacji? - Tak, ale to było kiedy miałam dwanaście lat, a on siedemnaście... - Czyli? -Czyli... cztery lata temu... Masz rację...Nie wieżę, że tak mnie okłamali... Pogadam z nim, jak... - Nie mów mu o tym. może mieli poważny powód, żeby ci nie powiedzieć... A teraz chodź. - Gdzie? - No jak to? Chyba musimy zgłosić, to co się tutaj dzieje... - Ale... - Nie ma żadnego "ale". Idziemy i koniec. *** - Emm... Dzień dobry... - przywitał się Czkawka, ciągnąc Astrid za sobą. - Co się stało? - zapytała komendantka. - Mamy do pani sprawę... - ciągnął brunet. - Czkawka, o co chodzi? - Tylko... Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności... Jeżeli nie ma pani nic przeciwko oczywiście. - To coś poważnego? - zapytała właścicielka tego obozu. - Bardzo. - A sytuacja ta, miała miejsce na moim obozie? - Tak... - W takim razie, też chcę wiedzieć o co chodzi. - Ale... - Czkawka. - pani Smith upomniała go. - No dobrze... Czkawka opowiedział im wszystko. Widać było, że komendantka od obozu naszych bohaterów przejęła się tym, natomiast tamta była jakby nie wzruszona... A z każdym jego słowem, coraz bardziej blondynka chciała z uciec. I zrobiłaby to, ale wiedziała, że nawet jakby jej się to udało, Czkawka i tak by ją dogonił. To wszystko nie miało sensu. Po skończonym monologu, odezwała się tutejsza: - Ehh, Haddock... Coś ty znów wymyślił? Astrid zamurowało. Zresztą, chyba tak jak wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych. - Co ja wymyśliłem? Pani mi nie wierzy? Nam nie wierzy? - poprawił. Zrobiło jej się przykro. Jak można nic sobie z czegoś takiego nie zrobić? To okropnie niesprawiedliwe. Zaczęła się bać, ale sama nie wiedziała czego. Miała po prostu złe przeczucia. Przytuliła się do bruneta, żeby się nie popłakać... - Susan, chyba przesadzasz... - w obronie tej dwójki stanęła właścicielka ich obozu... thumb|left|No więc, tak jak obiecałam: dedyki. Emm... nie będę się rozpisywać, ponieważ dedykacja należy się każdemu kto zgadywał. Zgadliście wszyscy w połowie ;D A piszę o tym tutaj, ponieważ mam pewność, że tego nie usunę xd Więc będzie tu na wieki, wieków, amen :D - Ehh, Jennifer... Ile razy była taka sytuacja, że twoi podopieczni coś sobie wymyślili i oskarżyli o to moich? A potem okazało się, że to ja mam rację? - Szczerze, to nie przypominam sobie czegoś takiego... Ale nawet jeżeli masz rację, to co przedstawili nam Astrid i Czkawka, jest poważnym oskarżeniem i nie możemy tego nie sprawdzić. Chodźcie. As, pamiętasz jak oni wyglądali? - Tak. - Dobrze. Chodźmy. Szli jeszcze przez chwilę ciemnymi korytarzami, aż wyszli na zewnątrz. Pogoda pogorszyła się nieco. Słońce i błękitne niebo zasłoniły chmury, wyglądało na to, że będzie padać. Do blondynki i bruneta podbiegły Szpadka wraz z czarnowłosą. Główną tego przyczyną było to, że przyjaciółki nie wiedziały gdzie podziewa się dziewczyna. Martwiły się po prostu. Podczas gdy dziewczyny zasypywały bruneta pytaniami, Astrid dostrzegła poszukiwanych. Podeszła więc do chłopaka i przycisnęła się do niego. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała. - Czkawka... Oni tam są... Zielonooki rozglądnął się i faktycznie byli tam. Posłał im złowrogie spojrzenie po czym pociągnął przyjaciółkę w stronę ich opiekunek. Wskazał winnych. Komendantki natychmiast ruszyły w tamtą stronę. Brunet również chciał uczestniczyć w... rozmowie, ale blondynka nie podzielała jego entuzjazmu. Zostali w miejscu. Astrid bała się po prostu. Widziała, że zauważyli ją. Obserwowali z odległości i tylko mogli się domyślać tego co się tam działo. Chociaż nie było trudne stwierdzić, że odbyła się ostra wymiana zdań. Po kilku minutach pani Susan wściekła ruszyła w swoją stronę ciągnąc zbrodniarzy... Obydwojgu wyraźnie ulżyło. *** - CO WAS DO TEGO PODKUSIŁO!? - krzyczała pani Susan na chłopaków. Była okropnie zła. Nie dość, że jej podopieczni tym razem przegięli, to po raz kolejny udowodniono jej, że konkurencyjny obóz jest znacznie lepszy. Ona miała tam pracować. ale w ostatniej chwili zamienili ją. Jejku, jak ona nienawidzi Jennifer! - Daj spokój, Su. Oni nie odbierają na tych samych falach. Trzeba ich zamknąć na kilka godzin w jakimś pomieszczeniu, aby nie uciekli i po prostu poczekać. - odezwała się Smith. - Ale wy przecież za godzinę wyjeżdżacie stąd. A nim dojdą do siebie, na pewno minie więcej czasu. - No tak, ale pamiętaj, że za dwa dni wy będziecie u nas. Najwyżej wtedy rozwiążemy tą sprawę i już. Innego wyjścia nie ma. Poza tym, dziewczyna musi się z tym na spokojnie przespać. Musi odpocząć... "Świetnie" - pomyślała Astrid. Wiedząc, że za kilka dni, znowu będzie musiała oglądać ich krzywe ryje, na pewno zaśnie. I jeszcze ze świadomością, że są niebezpieczni. Chociaż, w ich placówce jest bezpieczniej... prawda? *** - Wszyscy już są? Tak? To świetnie. - zapytała komendantka i usiadła na miejscu obok kierowcy. Zeszło im tam trochę dłużej, ponieważ... No właśnie, ponieważ. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie dlaczego. Podobno opiekunki miały jeszcze kilka spraw do rozstrzygnięcia, ale na pewno nie rozwiązały ich pokojowo. Na całym terenie było słychać ich krzyki. Dla części to była ciekawa rozrywka. Ściemniało się już powoli, a oni dopiero rozpoczęli drogę powrotną. Większość była zmęczona i zaczęła usypiać. Astrid zresztą też. Przytulona do ramienia Czkawki i okryta jego bluzą starała się wejść do krainy snów. Pomimo, że oczy same jej się zmykały i organizm mówił: "spać", rozum mówił: "W życiu nie usnę przez najbliższą noc"... *** ^Następnego dnia^ Dzisiaj dzień odwiedzin. Większość obozowiczów udało się do jadanli, aby czekać na najbliższych lub towarzyszyć swoim przyjaciołom. Ale nie Astrid. Ona nie ma na kogo czekać, a przynajmniej jej się tak wydaje. Leżała na łóżku w pokoju i na przemian gapiła się bezczynnie w sufit, spoglądała na zegar i próbowała wczytać się po raz kolejny w ulubioną lekturę. Czas dłużył jej się niemiłosiernie. Nudziło jej się, po prostu. Ale z drugiej strony wolała siedzieć sama, niż patrzeć jak jej przyjaciele są szczęśliwi, bo mogą spotkać się z rodziną. To przybiłoby ją jeszcze bardziej. Postanowiła się zdrzemnąć. Nie zareagowała na przychodzące wiadomości i telefon. A na pukanie do drzwi już musiała zareagować. Podniosła się, ale nie musiała wstawać, ponieważ jegomość sam się wprosił. - Przepraszam, że wchodzę... Obudziłem cię? - zapytał Czkawka. - Tak, ale nic się nie stało. - przetarła oczy rękoma. - Nie chciałem... - Jest okey... O co chodzi? - Ktoś do ciebie. Zdziwiona podeszła do bruneta. - Kto? - Chodź, a zobaczysz. Położył jej rękę na plecach i poprowadził przed budynek. Blondynka nie spodziewała się tego, kogo tam zobaczyła. Przyjechał do niej... brat. Bready posłał brunetowi gniewne spojrzenie. Chłopak puścił przyjaciółkę. Szepnął jej do ucha: "Jakby coś się działo, albo ten gn** dałby ci już spokój, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać", i poszedł. - Cześć siostrzyczko! - uścisnął ją mocno. - Cześć... Co ty tu robisz? - To już nie można własnej siostry odwiedzić? - Można, można. Ale mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. - Tata kazał cię pozdrowić. Nie mógł przyjechać. Ostatnio się źle czuje. - Wiem... - To jak? Może pokażesz mi obóz? Głupio tak stać na środku. - zapytał spoglądając na siedzącego niedaleko bruneta, widocznie niezadowolonego z jego wizyty. - Jak chcesz... *** - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że byłeś karany? - Co? Skąd ty to... - Dowiedziałam się przez przypadek. Byliśmy wczoraj w sąsiednim obozie. - Eee - wahał się - uznaliśmy z tatą, że lepiej będzie, jak ci nie powiemy. A teraz jeszcze się dowiedzieliśmy, że siedzenie w obozach poprawczych jest rodzinne. Co za ironia! - Ta... - Za rok też tutaj wracasz? - Co? Czemu miałabym wrócić? - Wiesz... Ludzie w twojej sytuacji, zawsze wracali co najmniej trzy razy... - W takim razie.. Nie, nie wrócę. - Jak to? - był zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem. - Razem z Czkawką mamy zamiar udowodnić, że nie miałam nic wspólnego z tym zabójstwem. - To wyśmienicie... - powiedział z wyraźnie udawanym entuzjazmem. Rozdział 16. - Dlaczego nie? - Nie mam zamiaru z nimi o tym rozmawiać! - To policja! Im możesz przecież zaufać! - Ja nie ufam policji. - Chociaż ten jeden raz. Astrid. Prędzej czy później i tak... - To wolę później. - Z całym szacunkiem dziecko, ale w tej sytuacji, niewiele obchodzi mnie to, co wolisz. Panowie chcą zadać ci tylko kilka pytań. Nie potrwa to długo. Będziesz to miała z głowy. - Nie chcę! - Po pierwsze: nie podnoś na mnie głosu, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy. Po drugie: zachowujesz się teraz jak małe dziecko. Blondynka nie odpowiedziała. - Musimy ich ukarać. Tobie udało się uciec, ale innej dziewczynie może się to nie udać. Oni są niebezpieczni. Potrzebna jest twoja wersja wydarzeń. - A nie przedstawiłam jej dość jasno dwa dni temu? Wiecie kto za tym stoi, znacie nazwiska, daty urodzenia i w ogóle wszystko. Do czego jestem jeszcze potrzebna?! - Ja niestety nie mogę odpowiadać za ciebie. A takie są procedury. Policja musi mieć podstawy do aresztowania. A je najlepiej zdobyć od ofiary bądź świadka. Na twoje nieszczęście, takowego nie było. Znowu nie odpowiedziała. - Chodź. - Nie mam takiego zamiaru. - W takim razie może kto inny przemówi ci do rozsądku. - kobieta wyszła zdecydowanym krokiem z pokoju dziewczyny. "I tak nie zamienię z nimi nawet słowa. - pomyślała - Niezależnie od tego, kogo tutaj przyprowadzi". Astrid stała w takiej samej pozycji przez cały czas, czyli odwrócona plecami do drzwi, w stronę "okna". Była zła i bardzo zniesmaczona całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Dlaczego ona zaufała wtedy Sarze? Po co jej to było? Dlaczego nie trzymała się Czkawki, tak jak jej kazał? Ściągnęła na siebie tylko kłopoty. "Po cholerę." - karciła siebie w myślach. Nadal niewzruszona wpatrywała się w odległy punkt za oknem. usłyszała, że drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się. Nie odwróciła się jednak. Nie miała takiej potrzeby. Poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. - Hej As, co z tobą? - zapytała czarnowłosa. Przyjaciółka nie zareagowała. Tylko mocnej skrzyżowała ręce. - Astrid... Proszę, odezwij się do mnie. Co jest? Wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć... - Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Z nikim. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie miej mi tego za złe. - No dobrze... - westchnęła dziewczyna. I wiedząc, że i tak nic nie zdziała opuściła pomieszczenie. Wiedziała jednak, kto mógł tego dokonać. Zresztą tak samo jak komendantka. *** Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się. Blondynka znajdowała się w tej samej pozycji i z takim samym wyrazem twarzy jak poprzednio. I tak samo jak wcześniej nie odwróciła się. Czekała aż dana osoba się odezwie. Nie chciała jej od razu wypraszać. Ale nic nie słyszała. Po niedługiej chwili poczuła, że ten ktoś obejmuje ją wokół brzucha i przyciska do siebie oraz kładzie głowę na ramieniu. Domyśliła się oczywiście kto to jest. Zdradziły go zapach perfum i delikatny zarost, który poczuła na szyi. Ale i tak, pomimo tego, była zaskoczona jego reakcją. Chciała coś powiedzieć i otworzyła usta, żeby to zrobić, jednak on ją wyprzedził. - Nie musisz nic mówić. Mamy czas. Po tym starała się nadal pozostać niewzruszona, ale w obecności chłopaka nie mogła. Tym bardziej, że on jako jedyny wiedział o zaistniałej sytuacji. I jako jedyny zrozumiał ją i potrafił pomóc. Rozluźniła uścisk chłopaka i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Po czym znowu pozwoliła się objąć. Wtulając się w chłopaka dała upust emocjom w niej drzemiącym przez cały ranek. A Czkawka natomiast pozwolił przyjaciółce wypłakać się w koszulkę oraz zaczął gładzić ją po głowie... *** - A możesz już przestać myśleć o sobie?! - to już nie była spokojna rozmowa na jaką się zapowiadało. Tego nie można było już nawet nazwać kłótnią. - O co ci chodzi?! - W ogóle nie pomyślałaś o innych?! - Co inni mają do tego!? Tylko ty o tym wiesz! - I właśnie w tym problem! Nie wpadłaś na pomysł, że jeżeli ich nie zamkną mogą zrobić krzywdę osobą w najbliższym otoczeniu?! Pomyślałaś o Het? Pomyślałaś o Szpadce?! Pomyślałaś o innych obozowiczach?! I tutaj miał rację. Nie pomyślała. Aż zrobiło jej się wstyd. - Więc jeżeli nie chcesz wyjść na egoistkę, to może tam pójdziesz i wszystko opowiesz? Hm? Albo chociaż wykaż się odrobiną empatią i je ostrzeż? Bez namysłu, pewna siebie ruszyła w stronę oficerów. Popłakać zawsze można w nocy. Rozdział 17. - Astrid, proszę... Trzymaj się. - mruknął brunet, trzymając bladą dłoń przyjaciółki - Nie możesz nam tego zrobić... Nie możesz mnie zostawić... Ja nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło... - Czkawka, myślę, że spędziłeś tutaj wystarczająco dużo czasu - odezwała się komendantka - Idź się przespać. - Ale... Ja nie mogę. Nie mogę jej tutaj zostawić. To moja wina... - To nie była twoja wina. Idź do siebie. Uśniesz na stojąco, jeżeli się nie położysz. - Mnie pasuje. - Mówię poważnie. - I ja też. - Wiem, że obwiniasz się za to, ale Astrid jest silna. Przeżyje. Zobaczysz. Poza tym, zainterweniowałeś dość szybko i nie straciła wiele krwi. - Chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić. - Właśnie. Idź do siebie. Dobrze ci to zrobi. Przyjdę tu za pięć minut i ma cię tu nie być. - odeszła. Chłopak spojrzał jeszcze na nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Pogładził jej blady policzek. - Trzymaj się. Wiem, że dasz radę. Przepraszam. Kocham cię. - szepnął i cmoknął przyjaciółkę w czoło. Nic nie dało mu to, że się położył. I tak nie mógł usnąć. Cały czas miał sytuację, która wydarzyła się niedawno... thumb|Taki tam rysunek ;) Czemu? Bo mogę. Czemu? Bo już dawno nie było, hyhy ;D *** - To w końcu są w areszcie, czy nie!? - domagał się wyjaśnień. - Tak Czkawka. Astrid była tutaj jakąś godzinę temu i wszystko powiedziała. Nadal nie mam pojęcia, jak ty to robisz... - odparła pani Smith. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, odwrócił na pięcie i poszedł w stronę swojego pokoju. Chociaż miał zamiar iść do blondynki. Poniosło go trochę, padło kilka niepotrzebnych słów, to może wypadałoby przeprosić? W sumie przydałoby się. - Czkawka! - biegła do niego czarnowłosa - musisz mi pomóc! - W czym? - Astrid zamknęła się w łazience i nie chce mnie tam wpuścić. Boję się, że coś sobie zrobi... - Okej, chodź. Czym prędzej pobiegli do pokoju dziewczyny. Od razu zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. - Astrid! Astrid! Otwórz proszę! As! Odezwij się! Uderzył jeszcze raz. - Cholera jasna! Het, biegnij to komendantkę. - dziewczyna przytaknęła i już jej nie było. - Astrid wchodzę! - cofnął się dwa kroki do tyłu i bokiem, z całej siły, uderzył w cel. Drzwi huknęły. Powtórzył to jeszcze dwa razy. Za trzecim się udało. Wparował do środka, biorąc w objęcia nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę. Chwycił materiał, który miał pod ręką, to znaczy ręcznik i chociaż trochę próbował zatamować krwawienie. W ty momencie przybiegła komendantka. Zanieśli ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. *** Następnego dnia zaraz po śniadaniu, przyszedł do niej. Usiadł ma tym samym krześle, w tym samym miejscu, tak samo blisko łóżka. Chwycił jej rękę i z wyrzutem spojrzał na zabandażowane miejsce. Był wściekły. I na siebie i na nią. Ta ich kłótnia... Nie wiedział co mówi. Poniosło go. Ale chciał dobrze. Nie miał zamiaru jej urazić. A ona? Dlaczego stchórzyła? Dlaczego chciała się poddać? Dlaczego chciała go zostawić? Ale nie będzie się na nią gniewał. Teraz... Teraz potrzebuje wsparcia. I to od niego. A jak tylko poczuje się lepiej, przejdą do zaplanowanych działań. Będą szukali poszlak. Znajdą mordercę. Uniewinnią ją. Dadzą radę. Na pewno. - As? Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Po tym przekręciła głowę w stronę chłopaka. - Czkawka? - powiedziała szeptem. Na razie nie miała siły mówić głośniej - Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie ja... Co się w ogóle stało? - Nie pamiętasz? Nasza kłótnia, twoja rozmowa z policjantami... Odwróciła się w przeciwną stronę i wyrwała rękę z uścisku chłopaka. - Tak, już pamiętam. - Astrid przepraszam... - Nie, nic się nie stało. Po prostu powiedziałeś co myślałeś. Cenię szczerość. - Nie, to nie tak! Ja wcale tak o tobie nie myślę. Nie byłem sobą... - Jak to nie byłeś sobą? Nie byłeś wtedy Czkawką? Jasne, że byłeś. I jako Czkawka powiedziałeś co myślisz. Dziękuję. A teraz wyjdź. - Ja ci to wytłumaczę, daj mi szansę... - Jak chcesz wytłumaczyć to co myślisz? To, że jestem egoistką, że mam innych w du**e, że jestem zimną su*ą bez serca... Pamiętasz? To twoje słowa. Mam dalej wymieniać? - gdyby tylko miała siły krzyczałaby. - Tak... Wiem co mówiłem... Ale naprawdę tak o tobie nie myślę... Nie odpowiedziała. - Myślałem, że tylko tak uda mi się ciebie przekonać, abyś porozmawiała z policjantami... Nie sądziłem, że zrobisz sobie przeze mnie krzywdę. W grę wchodziło jeszcze bezpieczeństwo Hether, Szpadki... - Miło, że o nich pomyślałeś - przerwała mu - a o mnie nie koniecznie. - Astrid... Martwię się o nie, ponieważ znam je od dzieciństwa. Ciebie poznałem miesiąc temu i nawet nie masz pojęcia jak mi na tobie zależy. - zrobiło jej się głupio. Zaskoczyło ją to wyznanie, ale nadal była zła na przyjaciela. - I dlatego nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tego, że przeze mnie zrobiłaś sobie krzywdę... - Stchórzyłam. Chciałam po prostu uciec od tego wszystkiego... Przepraszam. - Ty mnie przepraszasz? Za co? To ty powinnaś wybaczyć mnie. Skoro chciałaś uciec, to ja powinienem cię zatrzymać i ci pomóc. Dziewczyna zaczęła szlochać. Odwróciła się z powrotem do chłopaka. On natomiast, z krzesła przesiadł się na łóżko i usiadł obok niej, a potem się położył. Przysunął ją i przytulił do siebie. I chociaż rzadko mu się zdarza, do jego kącików oczy napłynęły łzy. Na koniec jeszcze cmoknął przyjaciółkę w czubek głowy, na co na tylko odpowiedziała: - Mnie też na tobie zależy. Rozdział 18 *2 dni później* - ... a Astrid i Czkawka będą razem. No, to macie godzinę. Bawcie się dobrze. - zakończyła komendantka. (Żeby nie było, że nie rozumiecie xDD. Chodzi o te zajęcia, podczas których obozowicze mają spędzić ze sobą godzinę. Była o tym mowa na początku.) Blondynka podbiegła do przyjaciela. - Jak ją przekonałeś, żeby nas wylosowała razem? - Ma się swoje sposoby - uśmiechnął się - A tak naprawdę to nie moja zasługa. Ale to nawet dobrze się złożyło. - Tak. Masz wszystko? - Oczywiście. - Aaa czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Nikt nas nie zobaczy? - Spokojnie. Mam wszystko obmyślone. Na tą chwilę, musimy udawać, że po prostu idziemy na spacer. Bądź naturalna - powiedział do niej obejmując ją ramieniem i prowadząc do przodu, a dokładniej mówiąc za budynki obozu. - A co będzie jak nas przyłapią? - Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić? - No nie wiem. Moglibyśmy się spóźnić, albo coś... - Mamy cały dzień. Nie przejmuj się tym. Czy ze mną może ci się coś stać? - Oczywiście, że tak. Zastanawiacie się pewnie, dokąd wybierają się nasi bohaterowie? To całkiem banalne. Jak wszyscy wiemy, wakacje się już kończą, a w sprawie uniewinnienia Astrid nie poczynili żadnych postępów. No... może prawie żadnych. Tak więc, Astrid i Czkawka wybierają się w pewne miejsce budzące wspomnienia. I to dość nieprzyjemne dla blondynki. Miejsce to znajduje się dwadzieścia minut drogi od obozu, jest w większości spalone i pojawiało się w snach dziewczyny. Tak, wybierają się do miejsca tego feralnego zdarzenia. Wątpią, że znajdą jakieś poszlaki, jednak od czegoś trzeba zacząć, prawda? Doszli na tyły budynków. Czkawka sprawdził jeszcze czy ktoś ich nie widział. O kamery się nie bał, już to załatwił. Odchylił lekko krzaki i blondynka zobaczyła, dość sporą dziurę w ogrodzeniu. Spokojnie się w niej zmieści. - Komendantka o tym nie wie? - Ona nawet nie wie o tym co się działo, gdy Smark zrobił imprezę w pokoju w zeszłym roku. Było grubo. Przecisnęła się przez nią, a chłopak zrobił to samo. Byli poza terenem obozu. To nowe doświadczenie dla dziewczyny. - Często urządzałeś sobie takie wycieczki? Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Pamiętasz, gdy przyszłaś do mnie w nocy, bo miałaś ten koszmar? Miałaś szczęście. Kiedyś wezmę cię ze sobą. Szli przez las. Normalnie było gorąco, jednak w cieniu drzew było chłodniej. Co jakiś czas pod stopami łamały się gałązki, a w oddali słychać było śpiew ptaków. Krótko mówiąc: spacer był przyjemny. Szli około dwudziestu minut. Aż w końcu stanęli przed zniszczonym budynkiem. Dziewczynę dopadł lęk, przełknęła głośno ślinę. Spojrzała na chłopaka, a on na nią. Kiwnęła głową, za znak, że mogą iść dalej i odwróciła się z powrotem. Brunet chwycił ją za rękę, aby dodać jej otuchy i ruszyli. Z góry przepraszam, że nie było nexta, ale nie sądziłam, że przez moje urodziny bd tyle roboty xd Drzwi tam już nie było. Parkiet skrzypiał po każdym ich kroku. Większość ścian była zwęglona. W oknach nie było szyb. Najbardziej przerażające były schody, po których musieli wejść. Dźwięk jaki wydawały nie przypominał skrzypu. Był porównywalny do krzyku. Czkawka wszedł na pierwszy stopień aby sprawdzić, czy nie załamią się od razu. Gdy stwierdził, że przyjaciółce nie powinno się nic stać, poszli powoli na górę. W jednej chwili kawałek stopnia ułamał się, przez co Astrid straciła równowagę. Oparła się o poręcz. Ta jednak spadła na dół. Brunet w ostatniej chwili złapał blondynkę. Odetchnęła głęboko, aby dać upust przerażeniu, jakie ją w tej chwili opanowało. Potem wyszli na samą górę. W sumie to mieli wręcz pewność, że nie znajdą niczego, co im się przyda. W końcu policja przeczesała ten teren. Ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Na górze znajdowało się kilka pokoi, ale tylko jeden był prawie cały czarny. Tam właśnie weszli. Spalone meble i zarys ciał. Tylko tyle tam było - na pierwszy rzut oka. Policja zebrała ze sobą wszystkie inne ślady. - Too... Co robimy? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba szukamy... - Czego? - Czegokolwiek. Rozdział 19 30 minut później... - Czkawkaaa! - Astrid, stoję obok ciebie... Poza tym nie jestem głuchy. Nie musisz krzyczeć. - Przepraszam... Ale co my tutaj jeszcze robimy? Nic nie znajdziemy. - Masz inny pomysł? - Nie... - No właśnie. - Ale wiem, że jedyne co tutaj znajdziemy to kłopoty - stanęła z założonymi rękami i patrzyła wyczekująco na bruneta. - Chyba masz racje. Chodźmy. Nie "chyba" ale "na pewno", drogi Czkawko. Chłopak rozglądnął się jeszcze raz po pokoju i ruszył w ślad za blondynką. Czekała na niego przy schodach. Ktoś musiał ją asekurować. Gdy zobaczyła, że brunet idzie w jej stronę stanęła na pierwszym stopniu. Ale on zatrzymał się. - As słyszałaś to? - Co? - Coś jakby... W tym momencie schody zaczęły skrzypieć pod czyimś ciężarem. Ale oni stali w miejscu, co oznaczało tylko jedno... - Cholera jasna! - chwycił przyjaciółkę za rękę - Chodź! Ktoś tu jest! - pociągnął ją za sobą. Wbiegli do jakiegoś pokoju. W każdym razie nie do tego, w którym doszło do przestępstwa. Podejrzewali, że tamto miejsce było celem tej osoby. Zamknęli za sobą zwęglone drzwi. Byli przerażeni (też bym była xddd). Oddychali głęboko. Potem, gdy odczekali chwilę, uchylili drzwi. Mężczyzna faktycznie czegoś gorączkowo szukał w miejscu zbrodni. Był ubrany cały na czarno. Czkawka, aby mieć jakikolwiek dowód, że nie tylko oni znajdowali się w domu - tak na wszelki wypadek - wyciągnął telefon i nagrywał zachowanie faceta. Włamywacz po chwili zaczął ściągać kominiarkę z twarzy. "Świetnie. Kontynuuj" - pomyślał brunet. Ale to kim okazał się być facet zwaliło ich z nóg, a w szczególności blondynkę. Zakryła usta dłonią i wyszeptała: "O. Mój. Thorze." No elo, elo! :DD Rok się nie widzieliśmy. :33 Właśnie! W związku z tym, że zaczął się 2016, chciałabym Wam życzyć: - wszystkiego najlepszego, - aby Wasze postanowienia noworoczne się spełniły, - dobrych ocen, - miłości, - dużo czasu wolnego, przeznaczonego na Wikię x33 - i wszystkiego czego tylko chcecie C: I teraz chciałam się usprawiedliwić, dlaczego nexty tak, rzadko były... 1. Strasznie spadłam w nauce... Moje oceny to masakra w tym roku :// Ale moim postanowieniem jest poprawić się na drugi semestr, więc bd dobrze x33 2. Szykuję nowe opowiadanie Cx Więc w porównaniu do tego, będzie przemyślane i logiczne xDD Mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie gniewa =DD Czkawka natychmiast schował urządzenie. Dowody miał. Odwrócił się do przerażonej blondynki. - As... Hej. Przecież, to, że on tu jest nic nie znaczy... - A jak myślisz, po co tu przyszedł? Albo chciał zatrzeć wszystkie ślady przed nami, albo czeka na nas. Już wszystko wiem. - Nic nie wiesz. On sam musi się do tego przyznać. Niczego nie jesteśmy pewni. W tej chwili musimy się stąd wydostać, tak żeby nas nie zauważył... - Nadal mnie przeraża to, że jestem spokrewniona z przestępcą... Zresztą, prawie nigdy nie był dla mnie jak brat. Czułam się przy nim jak obca osoba. - Nigdy mu nie ufałem... Chodź. Wszystko będzie dobrze - gdy podeszła, przytulił ją. Nagle wydarzyło się coś, czego się nie spodziewali. Usłyszeli, że obok miejsca, w którym się aktualnie znajdowali, przechodziła jakaś para. Brat blondynki, przerażony tym, że to osoby, których się spodziewa, wybiegł jak poparzony z budynku. Pewnie chciał ich zatrzymać. To była okazja, dla naszych bohaterów. Zeszli ostrożnie po schodach, które w każdej chwili mogły się zawalić. Nie użyli jednak głównego wejścia, tylko tylnego prowadzącego przez kuchnię. Tak na wszelki wypadek. I wszystko poszłoby jak po maśle, gdybym nie to, że jednak z desek w podłodze złamała się i uniemożliwiła Astrid chodzenie przez najbliższy czas. I jak oni się wytłumaczą w obozie? Chociaż, żeby się tłumaczyć przed kimś w obozie, trzeba do niego dotrzeć. Jak na razie odnaleźli drogę, którą przyszli i ruszyli w jej stronę. W połowie Czkawka postanowił: - Chodź... Tam jest takie jedno miejsce, w którym można odpocząć. 10 minut drogi później... Niosąc zszokowaną i zranioną (fizycznie) blondynkę na rękach, Czkawka nie odczuwał zmęczenia. Nawet cieszył się, że może jej w taki sposób ulżyć w cierpieniu fizycznym. Nie takie ciężary się nosiło... Szli niedługo. Cały czas lasem, więc cień dawał im przyjemny chłód. Aż w końcu dotarli do celu. A co było celem, zapytacie? Otóż, w samym środku lasu, znajdowało się jezioro. Czyste, przejrzyste, pełno ptaków wokół. A na dodatek, mało kto o nim wie. Czego chcieć więcej? Cisza, spokój. Można odpocząć, pobyć w samotności, pomyśleć. - Jak tu pięknie... - skomentowała blondynka. - Kiedyś zabiorę cię tutaj nocą. Wtedy jest dopiero pięknie. - Tutaj zawsze przychodzisz, kiedy wymykasz się z obozu? - Tak jest. Zawsze. Co noc. Przeszedł kawałek i posadził przyjaciółkę na ławeczce znajdującej się obok rzędu krzewów. Schylił się w stronę zielsk i wyciągnął małe, czerwone pudełeczko. - Skąd ty...- zaczęła. - Mam tutaj pochowanych kilka potrzebnych rzeczy. Na wszelki wypadek. Taki jak ten. Pokaż tą kostkę. (NIE MUSISZ CZYTAĆ XD) CIEKAWOSTKA: Motyw z tym żeby Astrid była ranna w nogę i niesieniem jej przez Czkawkę wzięłam z własnego doświadczenia xdd Byliśmy w pierwszy dzień przerwy świątecznej w szkole, aby posprzątać po jasełkach (nie będę się rozpisywać co tam się działo, bo zajęło by to dłużej niż dwa nexty z rzędu xd) Gdy wychodziliśmy, kolega stanął mi na nodze, a ja zaczęłam się na niego drzeć, żeby uważał jak chodzi. Tak się tym przejął, że zaniósł mnie do szatni xd Po opatrzeniu nogi dziewczyny i odpoczynku, co zajęło im około czterdziestu minut postanowili wrócić do obozu. Całkiem możliwe było, że ktoś zauważył ich zniknięcie, co mogłoby skutkować karą. Ruszyli więc skrótem, który brunet znał bardzo dobrze. Droga zajęła im jakieś pięć minut. Byliby nieco szybciej, jednak chłopak nie chciał się śpieszyć niosąc blondynkę na rękach. Przekroczyli próg obozu. Czekała ich niemiła niespodzianka... Otóż, na samym środku obozu otoczona przez kilku policjantów stała cała roztrzęsiona komendantka. Widocznie spisywali jej zeznania. I pomyśleć, że tyle się działo, gdy ich nie było... - Jak myślisz co się stało? - zapytała Astrid. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Przez chwilę zastanawiali się, co zrobić. I po kilku minutach namysłu, postanowili wyjaśnić tą sprawę. Czkawka był mocno związany z kobietą, tylko ona pokładała w nim jakiekolwiek nadzieje, odkąd trafił do obozu poprawczego. Natomiast Astrid zdążyła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Tak więc ruszyli w stronę zebrania. Byli już kilka kroków przed funkcjonariuszami, gdy pani Smith zauważyła ich. Momentalnie wybiegła z grona panów w granatowych mundurach i podbiegła do przyjaciół. W tym czasie Czkawka odstawił As na ziemię. Kobieta, gdy tylko znalazła się przy nich, ścisnęła ich najmocniej jak umiała. - Astrid, Czkawka! Jak dobrze, że nic wam nie jest... - odezwała się. - Ale co się stało? - zapytał brunet. - Nikt was nie widział od ponad dwóch godzin! Zaczęliśmy się martwić. - Dwóch godzin?! - krzyknęli wręcz równocześnie. - Gdzie byliście? W odpowiedzi uzyskała milczenie. - Poza obozem, prawda? - Tak... - odparła cicho blondynka. - Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziliście!? - Gdyby pani wiedziała gdzie idziemy i w jakim celu, na pewno pani by nas nie puściła... Przepraszamy za kłopot. - Bogowie! Dobrze, że się znaleźliście! Wtem do nich podszedł jeden funkcjonariuszy. - Rozumiem, że to są zaginieni. - Tak. Dziękuję panu za tak szybką interwencję - odparła Smith. Komisarz spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Ahh... Astrid Hofferson. Z tobą to są same problemy. Pamiętam do dziś, jak przesłuchiwałem cię, a ty nadal upierałaś się przy swoim. Niebywałe. I widzisz, gdzie wylądowałaś? Trzeba było od razu się przyznać. - Tylko, że to nie ja ich zabiłam. Wkręcili mnie! - Nadal będziesz upierać się przy swoim? - Wypraszam sobie prowokowanie moich podo... - wtrąciła opiekunka. - To nieprawda! Mam nawet dowody! Czkawka! - zwróciła się do przyjaciela - Pokaż mu to nagranie! Chłopak posłusznie wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i pokazał policjantowi nagranie, na co ten tylko odparł: - Przecież to, że ten mężczyzna był na miejscu zdarzenia, wcale nie znaczy, że... - zaczął funkcjonariusz. - A właśnie, że znaczy! Przecież znaleźliście odciski palców, które nie należały do mnie! Sprawdźcie go! Mogę nawet dać wam na niego namiary! Wszyscy zobaczycie, że mam rację! Kiedy blondynka wykrzyczała policjantowi wszystko co leżało jej na sercu, uspokoiła się. Przyjaciel stanął obok niej i objął ją ramieniem dodając otuchy. - Dobrze. Sprawdzimy. 2 miesiące później... Drzwi prowadzące do sali sądowej otworzyły się. Właśnie skończyła się rozprawa. Szczęśliwa blondynka u boku swojego ojca szła w kierunku swojego przyjaciela, który cierpliwie na nią czekał. Podbiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. - I jak? - zapytał. - Przyznał się. Przyznał do wszystkiego. Że to on zabił Austina, ponieważ na obozie podpadł mu kilka razy. Że zabił moją byłą przyjaciółkę, ponieważ wolała innego. To wszystko dzięki tobie, Czkawka. Chłopak był tak samo szczęśliwy jak ona. Podniósł ją lekko i zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi. Po kilku obrotach przestał. Blondynka natomiast obdarowała go namiętnym pocałunkiem. Chłopak mimo tego, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego z jej strony odwzajemnił gest. Gdy oderwali się Czkawka szepnął: "za tobą poszedłbym na koniec świata". Blondynka domyślając się, że to było wyznanie miłości odparła z uśmiechem: "ja ciebie też". Nie musiał mówić jej wprost: "Kocham cię", zrozumiała od razu. - Nie wiem w jaki sposób mam ci dziękować. Dzięki tobie udowodniłam wszystkim, że jestem niewinna... KONIEC Chciałabym wszystkim bardzo podziękować, że byliście ze mną. Od początku. Nie będę wyróżniać poszczególnych osób, ponieważ jak dla mnie każdy zasłużył na podziękowanie. I co by tu jeszcze powiedzieć... dziękuję za każdy wytknięty błąd, za poprawianie humoru, za to, że ktoś to w ogóle czytał. I jak już mówiłam, pojawi się nowe opowiadanie wkrótce. Teraz, gdy skończyłam to, w pełni skupie się na nowym. Myślę więc, że maksymalnie za miesiąc się odezwę! KOCHAM WAS :** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone